


And The Flicker  Becomes A Flame

by RBGirl



Series: Flame Series [1]
Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBGirl/pseuds/RBGirl
Summary: Kitty and Matt travel to Boston for a family business venture and find themselves targets for murder. Old and new friends offer support.





	1. The Venture

   When a man takes a woman to be with him forever, it’s because they love each other,    

    Because, life wouldn’t be any good for em if they were apart .

                Matt Dillon                                Season 10 Episode 6 Take Her She’s Cheap                                                                       

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter One**

**The Venture**

“Both of you. Drop your guns! “There was not a hint of mercy in his cool blue eyes or his tone. “I told you I would get you both”

 

Matt’s giant frame stood unyielding with his feet braced apart as he stared down the barrel of the gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Festus, standing firm as well. If he had to go down, there was no one better to have at his side.

 

“Looks like this cud be it, Matthew. Our luck is plum runned out.”

 

Matt blew out a deep breath, “We’ve had a long run. I...I just wish I could say good-bye to Kitty.”

 

“Well then you better be saying your good-byes right now.” The familiar voice berated them “Tell me you are **_not_** teaching my son about gun fighting again! Cooper Reign Dillon, you bring that gun to me.” The little boy looked at his daddy and Uncle Festus and then to his momma. Granted he was only four but even at that tender age he quickly decided in this scenario, she outranked both men.

 

“Sorry momma.” He ran to her, dropping the toy gun to the ground. “They made me do it.”

 

Kitty laughed as she scooped him up in her arms and covered him in kisses. “I know they did, sweet baby.”   

“Why you little turncoat!” Matt grabbed the boy from Kitty’s grasp and tossed him into the air. The boy giggled as his daddy caught him on his way down and held him out of his mommas reach. “What should we do with this guy, Festus?”

 

“Throw that youngin to me; I’ll go feed him to bears.” He reached out as Matt tossed the boy into his arms. “No wait, mebbe I’ll just tickle em til he cries unkle!” Festus began to tickle him mercilessly until Cooper cried the magic word

 

“Uncle. Uncle” He was breathless as Festus pulled him up onto his shoulders. “Now, do momma.”

 

Kitty started to laugh until she saw the look on Matt’s face. The smile melted from her face and she slowly began to back away. “Matt? Matt!” Never sure of what he would do, she took off running across the yard. “Matthew Aaron Dillon, you stop this right-nooowwww” Before she could finish, Matt had caught up with her and swept her up in the air with almost as much ease as he had displayed with her son.“Put me down!”

 

Cooper’s giggling mingled in with Festus’s laughter. “Tickle her daddy”

 

Matt held her up high on his chest. “You mean- like this?” He reached to the spot on her ribs that he knew was her weakness. She tried to squirm away from him but her own laughter was draining her strength. Kitty heard Cooper telling her to say the magic word. “Uncle” She cried while gasping for air. Matt finally stopped and slowly let her slide to her feet. Before he let her go, he had to taste those lips.

 

“Yech” Cooper took his small hands and covered Festus’ eyes. “They’re kissing... again!” He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 

“Yech is rite. Let’s you un me git back in the house. We shud check on Hadley anyways. They probly woke her up with all that there yelling”

 

Matt slipped his arm around Kitty’s waist and headed toward the house. She looked up at him, her tone much more unforgiving than her expression. “I leave my children with you and this is what you do?” He flashed her a sheepish smile. “Is Hadley still napping or did you sell her to the Indians?”

 

Matt pulled her closer, “I tried but they don’t take anything under three. I got a rain check for next year. You know that redheads bring a higher price too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Hmm, speaking of that I wonder what I could get for you?”

** mkmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk **

 

Kitty pulled the roast from the oven and motioned for Calleigh to make room on the counter. “Do you think the men will go along with this?”

 

“I don’t know why not. They do as much complaining about Delmonico’s as anyone else.”  Calleigh pulled the dishes from the cabinet and began to set them around the table. “We can afford to take a chance. That railroad stock is amazing and you made us a mint on the cattle sales.” she stopped and cast Kitty a suspicious glance. “How did you get such a good price?”

 

Kitty smiled an almost wicked smile. “Just good business savvy. I guess all those years dealing with whiskey drummers paid off.”

 

“Or maybe being the only gorgeous woman at the buyer’s market, helped huh.”

 

Again, Kitty smiled a wicked smile. “Maybe.” She placed a platter of sliced beef on the table and called for the others to come to dinner. As usual, Matt was the first to show up for food, with Cooper flung over his shoulder like a sack of feed. He flipped him down easily into one of the chairs. Festus appeared toting a little red headed girl which Newly helped him get settled in to the high chair between her momma and sister.

 

“Poppy, better get in here before Matt gets to the roast.” Calleigh turned and realized she was shouting for nothing. He was standing right behind her. “Oh, sorry, didn’t hear you come in.” Seats were taken, grace was said and the eating began. Dinner at the Lady K ranch was always a time of laughter, sharing and much conversation. Tonight, the patriarch of this particular tribe had something important to say 

 

Matt tapped his knife to the edge of the water glass. Excuse me! People!” It took a moment but silence and confusion began to settle in the room. Matt smiled, pleased with himself “I think that’s how it’s done in those fancy places” He caught the look from Kitty, the same one she often shared with Cooper when he misbehaved. “I have an announcement. I got a telegram from the War Dept.”

 

 Kitty felt herself go cold. The words telegram and War Dept never meant good news. Matt caught that look in his wife’s eyes and knew what she was thinking. “Kitty” He offered a reassuring smile. “It really is good news this time. They have hired someone to take my place. Actually, the young man requested this territory. I’ll work with him this last year and then.” He threw up his hands. “I’m out of the law business for good.”

 

Kitty’s breath returned as she closed her eyes. _Please God_ , she prayed, _protect him one more year._

 

Festus had already resumed his interest in the meal. “So who is this feller tha’s wantin to cum here?”

 

“It’s a young man from Oklahoma. He’s been sheriff of a small town, Addington I think it said. I think you might know him. His name is Thad Greenwood. Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood to be exact.” Again the room fell silent, but only for a moment before bursting into cheers and laughter.

 

Cooper leaned over and pulled on Kitty’s sleeve. Momma, who is...Thadus.”

 

“His name is Thaddeus” She said the name slowly “But you can call him Thad. He is a very good friend of everyone here. He used to live in Dodge City and he was your daddy’s part time deputy.”

 

The little boy looked at the men at the table.  “Like Newly and Uncle Festus?”

 

“Exactly like that. He moved away before you were born. He came to visit when Hadley was born but you are too little to remember."

 

“Everyone is so happy; they must like him a lot.”

 

Kitty ruffled her sons curls.“They do and you will like him too.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “And I promise, he will love you too” These last words caused the little boy to grin and happily return to his supper.

 

“Whal I’ll be hog tied and bounded up in purple ribbons. Thad is a cumin home. It’s surely about time.”

 

“How long has it been since he was here?” Callie asked

 

Matt looked at Kitty for confirmation, “Let's see he was here for the wedding, and then not again until Hadley was born. I guess two years.”

 

“How long before he gets here? Hey-” Calleigh smacked at Newly’s hand as he tried to snatch the bowl of potatoes from her hand. “I’m not done with that.”

 

“Not for a couple of weeks.” Matt continued. “He’s going to New York to get his paperwork filed.”

 

Again, Newly grabbed at the bowl. “Stop your gabbing, your holding up the food line.” She relinquished her hold on the prized potatoes easier than he had expected. Her attention seemed to be focused elsewhere and as he followed her gaze he caught a curious look between the two women. “I have a feeling there is other news tonight. What‘s going on between you two?”

 

Kitty decided it was time to speak. “Calleigh and I have been thinking. We have an idea for a new venture. We all complain about the food at Delmonico’s. I mean he may have a decent cook two months out of the year, if that. And we won’t even discuss the coffee.” She glanced over to Calleigh for a little moral support, which the girl readily offered with a wink and a thumbs up. “Why don’t we just open an upscale restaurant?”

 

Except for the normal sounds of silverware scraping plates and food bowls being passed around, the room was void of conversation. The men seemed to pass the look of consideration from one to the other. Finally, Matt put their thoughts in to words. “I can’t say it’s a bad idea. We have been complaining for years. But are you sure you want to do this. I mean you just sold off seventy five percent of the Long Branch to get away from working.”

 

“That’s not quite accurate. I just didn’t feel the same about the Long Branch after Sam was gone. And I don’t plan on working the restaurant. I planned on hiring good reliable people.”

 

“I take it this will be a family venture.” Doc stated it more as a statement than a question.

 

Kitty had approached Breck Taylor with an idea for a corporation. Although his specialty wasn’t corporate law, he still felt guilty about the whole Sled Grady kidnapping so he was eager to oblige. She wanted to put all their assets under one label to ensure financial security for all of them. Breck filed for a license under the name of Ragtag LTD. The name was Calleigh’s idea because she thought it described their ‘family’ perfectly. All assets; from the cattle sales; Matt and Festus’s mustang ranch; Newly’s gun shop; the remaining ownership of  the Long Branch;  Kitty’s gold mine; and Doc and Calleigh’s medical practice. Despite Kitty’s vigorous objections even Calleigh’s inheritance was included.

 

Everything went in and the profits were reinvested in various stocks or other enterprises and continued to grow. It made for a very contented family. Oddly enough, it didn’t really change the way they lived, Doc was still wearing the same black suit he got in St. Louis years ago and he was still trying to get Festus to cough up the price of a breakfast. That part hadn’t changed either since Festus never run out of excuses as to why he couldn‘t pay. It just meant the security was there if and when anyone needed it. Of course, this also meant that they always had to agree before a project was added to the corporation. Which was the reason for Kitty’s announcement.

 

“Kitty you’ve made good choices up to now“Doc swiped at this mustache. “So, you have my vote.”

 

“Exactly how up scaled will this place be?” Matt slid a slice of roast onto Cooper’s plate and began cutting it into manageable pieces. Just before sliding the plate back he popped one of the bites in his mouth which brought a scowl to the young boys face. Matt gave him a wink and all was forgiven. “I mean can we still go for supper or are we all going to have to wear fancy jackets and stuff.”

 

Hadley sat between her momma and big sister Calleigh completely oblivious to the conversation around her. Her only interest lay in the small scoop of mashed potatoes and mushed green beans that she had spread out on the tray of high chair. Calleigh made several attempt to slip a spoonful into her mouth but the girl was determined to capture her own dinner in her pudgy little fingers. “It needs to be both.” Calleigh said as she made a face to the little girl causing her to giggle and toss a handful of green beans to the floor. “We got this idea to split it up and the tables in the back room would be more elegant while the front would be nice but casual.”

 

“Whare’d ya’ll get these here notions?”

 

“I’ve been sending out letters.” Kitty’s voice held a bit of excitement. “Getting information about different restaurants around the country. I actually got a letter and a brochure all the way from Boston. Rathcards Restaurant Supply store. They invited me to come out, look at their inventory and get some ideas.”

 

“Boston! I don’t know about going all the way to Boston.” Matt seemed to be more interested in spearing another slice of roast than to giving any consideration to his dismissive tone.

 

“Oh, really! You and Festus went all the way to the Flint Hills for those horses. Besides, I don’t remember asking you to go with me.” Kitty snapped back. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the conversation edged closer to an old sore spot. “Cooper, eat your green beans.”

 

“Yes momma,” very seldom did he hear his parents fight but he recognized his mommas tone when she was unhappy and he sure didn’t want to be on the wrong side of that. The only one he knew to be brave enough to speak up would be his sister Calleigh. He truly loved his Uncle Festus and Newly and of course Poppy but Calleigh was his hero. She didn’t seem to fear anything or anyone.

 

Cooper was right; it was Calleigh that leaped quickly into the conversation. “Calm down, both of you. Matt didn’t say he wouldn’t go. He just seems to come at things backwards lacking any finesse in the situation. Give him time to chew it over and he’ll see what needs to be done.”

 

Matt stuck another piece of roast in his mouth and seemed to be chewing over both the meat and Calleigh’s words. He swallowed and washed the bite down with a drink of water. “Boston? And you think this is a good idea?”

 

“I do” Kitty’s tone had mellowed a bit “I think some fresh ideas would be good for Dodge.”

 

“Hmm well, we can certainly talk it over.” He glanced over at Calleigh giving her a quick nod of thanks for getting him out of a sticky situation. Unbeknownst to Matt, Kitty gave her the same nod for the reason


	2. Settling Down For the Night

 

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 2**

**Settling Down for the Night**

 

“That was a good save tonight, babe.” Newly leaned back against the headboard as he watched his wife get ready for bed. “I thought for sure we were in for a front row seat.”

 

Calleigh finished brushing her hair and pulled a gown from the drawer. “I had to do something because we all know the next words out of his mouth was going to be, “ She cleared her throat in an attempt to mock Matt, “ ** _you’re not going alone_**!” Newly nodded, she was right. “Kitty has been doing a lot of research on this. I think it’s a really good idea and if she thinks going to Boston will make it better than I’m all for it.”

 

Newly laughed softly and shook his head. “If she said the sky was pink with giant purple clouds you would back her up. I’m afraid you don’t have much credibility where Kitty is concerned. But I agree with you, this sounds like a profitable venture. If anyone can pull it off it will be her.”  he reached out as Calleigh neared closer to the bed. “Speaking of pulling it off,” He grabbed the gown from her hand leaving her naked in all her glory. “Why are you wasting time putting that on?”

 

“Well, I like the way you think Mr. O’Brian.” Without another word she slipped under the covers and into his arms.

 

**MATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTY**  


Kitty let her voice trail off as she laid the story book on the bedside table. She pulled the cover up, tucking it around his body and brushed her fingers through his brown curls so reminiscent of  his dad. Same hair, same blue eyes, same quiet manner.

 

From the looks of things, he was going to match Matt in build as well,  He came in to the world almost twice the size of most babies and he seemed to be maintaining the above average stature. 

 

As much as he loved his dad, Cooper Reign Dillon was a momma’s boy. He played rough and loved the outdoors but he idolized his mother. She could give him a look of disappointment that would wound him like no spanking ever could. Kitty had a feeling that Hadley was not going hold her in as high esteem as her brother did. At two, she was already stubborn and ready to challenge anything her momma said. Kitty figured she had been blessed with two devoted children in Calleigh and Cooper so she shouldn’t be disappointed if she couldn’t win over the third.

 

Kitty softly closed the door behind her and headed toward her daughters room. When she got within earshot she heard sounds that didn’t resemble those of a certain little red head being put down for the night. What she saw was a US Marshall on his knees blowing bubble kisses on a little tummy. Hadley squirmed and giggled as her daddy finished pining her diaper and  attempted to wrestle her into a gown. Finally she allowed him to slip the garment over her head and arms. He had scarcely finished the chore when she rolled over and scampered to the edge of the bed. Matt managed to snatch her up before she reached her destination.

 

 “Daddy up” She squealed

 

He stood up turning the child around in his arms. “You need to go to bed”

 

Tiny fingers plucked at the collar on his shirt, “peese, daddy up”

 

“No, it’s time for bed. Mommy will skin daddy alive if she catches you still awake.” He watched as the bottom lip began to pucker and the sapphire eyes she inherited from Kitty began to tear up. “My gosh, how did your mother teach you that already!” She offered one more ‘peese’ and he was lost.

 

Kitty smiled at his words knowing what a sucker he was for her own tears as well as Calleigh’s. She should step in but she wanted to watch for just a little longer. Matt loved his all three of his children and each was special in their own way but Hadley was the only one that he had actually been able to help birth. She was not even half the size of her brother and it was a relatively easy delivery. With Docs supervision, it was his hands that brought the little girl into this world

 

Matt tossed her up a couple of times and was twirling her around when he spotted Kitty in the doorway. He had that same look on his face that he wore when standing in the middle of Front street waiting to draw. Except this time he knew he was going to get shot down. “Oh look. It’s mommy.” He dropped the little girl back down and she snuggled into his arms. “We were just getting ready for bed.”

 

“Uh, huh.” Kitty crossed her arms over chest and tilted her head to one side.

 

He turned to his partner in crime for help “Weren’t we pumpkin. Tell mommy we’re getting ready for bed.”

 

Hadley turned and one set of  blue eyes met another. With a grin that could melt the heart of anyone at the Lady K ranch, she reached out, with ten little fingers wiggling. “Mommy kisses” 

 

When she pulled the baby from Matts arms, those little arms wrapped around her neck and she heard the magic words,  “Love mommy?“ It was at that moment that Kitty realized she was just as susceptible to this one’s charms as he was. This made all of those years of waiting worthwhile. At one point she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never know the love of a husband let alone children. And now, she said a prayer of thanks every day.

 

Hadley looked back and reached out for Matt to come closer. Little hands pulled the couples faces together. “Daddy kiss mommy.”

 

“Happy to.” Matt whispered as he quickly obeyed his daughters command. Hadley clapped and giggled as though she had accomplished a great feat. Matt took her back from Kitty so that she could pull the covers down. With one last swing around, he landed the toddler into her bed. For a moment, her little face took on a look of uncertainty but before she could decide her next move, Kitty tucked her favorite bear, Bootsie, in her arms which satisfied her immediately. Hadley giggled and hugged the bear and with a final kiss to her forehead, Kitty left the child and turned to find Matt leaning against the door.

 

With a smile that said more than words ever could, he pulled himself erect and held out his hand inviting her into his embrace. He turned them around and headed into their room. “You look tired. Sure you want to get involved in another business?”

 

“I think Dodge needs it, Matt.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little odd that a big company would invite someone from Dodge City, Kansas to Boston?” He saw that tiny spark in her eye and hurried to extinguish it before it exploded into a full blaze. “Please, just hear me out. I’m not saying we won’t go, it just seems odd that they would respond like this. I can’t believe they are trying to expand - ** _from_** \- Boston - ** _to_** \- Dodge City. The idea is to expand into bigger cities not smaller ones.” His point was solid enough that Kitty had to consider it.

 

“I guess it does.” She shrugged “Maybe they are in a financial slump and just trying to boost the cash flow. It happens in big companies too you know.”

 

He followed her in to their bedroom, “You’re absolutely right. I trust your judgment. You are the one with the business savvy in this group. I was just curious.”

 

“Can you help me with this?” She turned her back to him and glanced over her shoulder to the row of tiny buttons on the back of her dress. “Maybe we could find a better subject for your curiosity.” He released the buttons and then she felt his hands slip under the material, cool against her skin. She leaned her head to one side, giving him access to her neck. “See you’ve already found something better.” Her voice was already breathless as she turned in his arms. For the next few hours, neither Dodge City nor Boston was even a thought.


	3. Bad Move on Kitty's Part

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Move on Kitty's Part**

Matt climbed down from Buck and threw his reins over the post. He looked around, curious that Cooper hadn’t come running out. He walked across the porch still wary of the lack of any kind of homecoming and stepped inside the house. When was the last time it was this quiet. No sounds from Cooper, no cries or laughter from either Kitty or Hadley. He was suddenly overcome by a chill as to the emptiness his life would be without them. This trepidation motivated him to hurry through the house calling out for anyone and everyone. He had reached the top of the stairs when he heard Festus call from the front door.

 

“Matthew! Matthew thay aint up there.”

 

Matt’s long legs could easily handle the stairs three at time to get back to the first floor. ”Where is everybody? Are they all right?  What’s going on!”

 

“Calm down, now jist gimme a time to explain. Miss Calleigh took the kiddies while Miss Kitty is in Boston.”

 

Matt pulled back, his towering body swaying slightly from the sudden stop. “Boston!!! What do you mean Miss Kitty went to Boston!”

 

Festus began to take tiny steps back toward the outdoors. He was beginning to see that Miss Kitty’s trip was not as casual as she had made it out to be and he wanted plenty of space to run in if it came to that. “Whal, yeah she said- didn’t ya’ll know she waz a goin?”

 

“NO, she didn’t tell me she was going to Boston!” His anger was put on hold for a split second when he revised his answer. “Well, yes, she told me she was going but I told her no.”

 

“Whal I’m thinking she didn’t heard that part,” Festus muttered to himself

 

“How!”

 

“How what?” Festus repeated, now actually stepping back out onto the porch.

 

Matt stepped forward, leaning down over the hill man. “How is she going to Boston!”

 

“Oh, that. Whal she left on the noon stage. Bout four hours ago.”

 

“Four hours!” He slammed out the front door, stomped down the steps and climbed back up on Buck. “You tell Calleigh...never mind, I’ll deal with her when I get back?” Without another word, he gave Buck a kick and headed down the road.

 

Festus scratched his head as he watched Matthew ride away, “Ooohee bob. This aren’t looking good atol.”

 

  
**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

Clem had just pulled through the pass when he heard someone yelling from behind. He grabbed for the shotgun, anticipating another robbery. It would be the second one this month. While pushing the horses to go faster, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. Something about the rider looked familiar. Taking a chance, he eased up on the reins and took a closer look. Was it? Yes, it was Marshall Dillon. He let go of both the shotgun and the fear. Clem pulled back on the reins again, this time bringing the stage to a complete stop. The wheels hadn’t much more than stopped rolling when Matt pulled up, bringing Buck around so that he faced the side windows. Kitty continued to stare at the couple across from her, giving no indication that she knew the man on the horse.

 

Matt took off his hat and readjusted it further back on his head. “Clem, you haven’t gotten very far in four hours. I expected you to be halfway to Hayes by now.”

 

“Nah, we had some trouble back there.”

 

“Trouble!” A sudden shrill voice cried out from the coach. “We were almost killed when that wheel come flying off.”

 

Matt’s body stiffened, his eyes settled on Kitty with a burning gaze. She could feel the color rise in her cheeks but refused to acknowledge his intense glare. He climbed down from Buck and walked over to the coach, quietly opening the door. With the tiniest glimpse of a polite smile, he offered a quick nod to the frightened passengers. “I’m Marshall Dillon from Dodge City. The, uh, accident gave you quite a scare, did it?”

 

“Marshal, you gave me a scare too. I thought we were being robbed.” The lady relaxed a bit at the sight of his badge. Both she and her husband appeared to be city folk, way out of their element in this neck of the woods. They appeared to be edging close to the late sixties mark, maybe older, both thin and both scared to death. He seemed to be too frightened to even speak but kept nodding his head as though to confirm everything his wife said. “Yes” She said suddenly circling back to Matt’s question. “It was terrible. The wheel came off and threw us all over the coach. Why it even knocked that poor lady out.” At the woman’s confession, Kitty dropped her head and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Gave her a good lump on the head.” The woman added.  Kitty wondered if the old woman would ever shut up.

 

“Is that so Miss?” Matt waited patiently for an answer.   


Kitty sat upright in her seat, still refusing to look at him. “I’m fine.”

 

Clem finally leaned over the side of the coach curious as to why he had stopped them. “What’s the problem Marshal?”

 

“I’m taking one of your passengers in to custody.” He stood up pulling his six foot plus frame erect to impart some intimidation. While he impressed the old couple, Kitty wouldn’t even know how to be afraid of Matt. She remained undaunted by his actions. _Yes, sir,_ He thought, _she is one stubborn woman._ With a heavy sigh, he leaned into the coach. “Are you coming or do I have to drag you out?” Even though she was never afraid of him physically she did fear his actions at times. This would be one of those times.

 

The older woman gasped and wrapped her long thin fingers around her husband’s equally thin arms. Her eyes opened wide as she beheld the wanted woman across from her. “She’s who you’re after? Oh, my and she’s such a pretty little thing too.”

 

“Isn’t she though.” Matt again pushed his hat back on his head. He held out his hand to Kitty. “Let’s not make this any more difficult than it has to be Miss.” Moving slower than he had ever seen her move, she finally turned to face him. Her eyes sparked with anger but her body language screamed defeat. Matt stood back enough to let her step down onto the running board and then swept her up in his arms and set her up on Buck.

 

“Marshal, what’s going to happen to her?” There seemed to be genuine concern in the woman’s voice.

 

Matt mounted Buck and wrapped one arm securely around his prisoner. “Ma’am. I’m afraid she’s looking at a life sentence.” He backed away from the coach and thanked Clem for stopping. Although the situation was odd to say the least, Clem had a feeling he didn’t want to get in the middle of whatever was going on between the Marshal and his wife. With a quick nod, he snapped the reins and started on his way.

 

They rode for a good hour without a word spoken between them. Kitty was amazed as always the way his arm wrapped around her, strong, protective yet still gentle. His fingers lightly strumming along her side. If she hadn’t been so angry she would have enjoyed the feeling of closeness. With her head leaning solidly against his chest she could hear his heart beating. Angry or not, it was a comforting sound. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded as though it were buried deep in his chest and rumbled up to her ear. “Are you hurt?” She made no verbal response but did make a motion with her head indicating she was not. “Well, you’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later.” They continued to ride in silence as Kitty had opted for later.

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Kitty’s head was still tucked safely against Matt’s chest but she pulled away, confused, when they rode into Dodge instead of the ranch. “What are we doing here?”

 

“Oh, it does talk.” He came to a stop in front of Doc’s and slid down from the horse. “Come on?”

 

“Come on, what? What are we doing here?” The ride had begun to dissolve a little of her anger but this new twist was reviving it. “I want to go home!” Her tone was demanding and her posture was rigid. 

 

Matt tilted his head to one side and offered a patronizing smile. “Okay. We’ll do it your way.” With that said, he reached up, pulled her off the horse, into his arms and started up the steps into Doc’s office. “Doc, open up!”

 

Doc could be heard yelling before he even opened the door. “Stop banging! I'm coming! What happened? Is she hurt?” He stepped aside, letting Matt carry her over to the examining table. As soon as he began to release his hold on her, Kitty squirmed to be free of him.

 

“No, I am not hurt and I don’t know why this bully brought me here. I...ouch.” She winced and pulled away from Doc as he gingerly ran his fingers across the growing goose egg on the side of her head.   


“She got bounced around a coach when the wheel came off.” Matt volunteered. “Probably bruised up pretty good too. Take your jacket off so he can take a look.”

 

“I am not a child and I would appreciate it if you would let Doc do his job. **_He_ ** will decide what I need to do!”

 

Doc exchanged a look with Matt that clearly said they were of the same mind. “Take your jacket off so I can take a look,” He repeated with a smugness that made her crazy.

 

 “Ohhhh, you two!” She got the jacket half way off before the soreness set in. Trying to finish without displaying any pain, she pinched her lips together and then hurriedly pulled out of the sleeves.

 

“You did get bounced around pretty good didn’t you? Anything in particular hurting or anything you think I should check?” Doc asked

 

“Kitty.” The way Matt said her name was commanding yet questioning and caused both her and Doc to stop and look at him. “Don’t you have anything to tell Doc?” The puzzling look she gave him was genuine. Matt shook his head mostly with concern but also with just a touch of irritation. He turned to Doc, his tone anxious “Check and make sure the baby is okay. By my calculations she‘s about three months.”

 

It was obvious by the stunned expressions on both faces that neither of them saw that coming. Especially, Kitty. When she finally was able to pull her eyes from Matt’s penetrating gaze she found herself caught in Docs accusatory glare.

 

 “Lay back!” He was irritated that he didn’t know and that she obviously wasn’t going to say anything during his examination. She lay very still while Doc finished his exam and briefly answered his questions. 

 

Doc nodded he was done and she sat up. Her fingers fumbled nervously while she tried to button her blouse. When she finally spoke, her voice was thin and uncertain, “I didn’t know you paid that much attention?”

 

“You didn’t think I paid attention, huh.” Matt walked over to the examining table and brushed her hands aside taking over the job of putting her blouse back in order. His face was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

 

“You know, all of these years, whenever I go out on the trail of some killer or traveling hundreds of lonely miles for a trial - you are the only thing I think about. I have memorized every touch and go over it and over it in my mind. I know every inch of your body, every nuance, every scent and every taste. Thoughts of you have gotten me through the cold, the rain, the heat. I think of you when I’m scared or lost or hurt.

 

 I can tell when you’ve gained five pounds or lost ten. I may not be very good at interpreting your moods and I still can’t figure out how your mind works but I **_know_**   this body. I know how to love it and I know how to please it. Now, we’ve been down this path twice so I sure as hell know when you’re pregnant.” He finished with the blouse, took her chin in one massive hand and ended his soliloquy with a deep and passionate kiss. When he finished, he turned to Doc waiting for an answer.

 

Doc was constantly learning about these two. They had a connection he had never seen the likes of before. “They’re both fine.” He replied quietly. “Take her home, put her to bed. She’ll be stiff and sore for a couple of days.”

 

“I need to borrow a blanket; it’s starting to get a little chill in the air.” Doc left long enough to retrieve a blanket and handed it off to Matt. He wrapped it around his still silent wife and bundled her down the stairs. Again, he set her up on Buck and then pulled himself into the saddle. This time, when he tucked her in to his chest, she snuggled in closer. He kissed the crown of her head and pulled on the reins, heading for home.

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Matt gently pulled her down from the horse. He had been quiet all the way home and Kitty was getting too tired to still be angry. Her body was beginning to retaliate from the bouncing around it took and to be honest, she just wanted her cowboy to baby her a little and maybe even make love to her. He held the door for her without a word. She started across the foyer when he spoke briefly.

 

“Look on the table.”

 

Kitty turned around, confused by his comment. He didn’t repeat himself; he merely nodded toward the table. She walked over to the oversized oak table that dominated the foyer. Festus never could understand putting furniture in a hallway, especially a table when nobody would be “eatin off’n it”. She let her fingers trail across the smooth wood until she came to an oversized envelope. She glanced back at Matt but his face held no answers. Kitty reached inside and pulled out some papers. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she held the two train tickets to Boston in one hand and a letter in the other.

 

“You wrote to Barlow Madson.” Matt nodded. He wasn’t sure that Kitty was aware that he had kept in touch with the attorney that had handled Calleigh’s inheritance. “Oh.” Her eyes darted everywhere except meeting his. This time it was humiliation that prevented it. “You kept putting the subject off - I thought you were -”

 

“After your little coach ride today, I think I know what you thought.” He walked over to the steps “I should have explained myself.” He started to turn and then looked back over his shoulder. “Coming to bed?”

 

“I am but I really want a bath. My body aches-” she stopped short, embarrassed again. “Would you like to join me for a warm bath?”

 

They had reached the top of the stairs, when Matt turned to her. “Nah, I’ll get the water ready for you but - I’m pretty tired.”

 

Kitty felt herself shrink back. In all their years together, he had never turned down an invitation where she would be naked. “You know, on second thought, I think I will just go on to bed too.” He stopped in mid stride to the tub, shrugged accepting her change of heart, and headed back toward the bed. She followed him into their bedroom, and stood quiet while he undressed for bed.

 

“I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure.” She felt his eyes on her but was too ashamed to face him

 

“Uh, huh.” Matt slipped into bed, leaning against the headboard with his arms folded behind his head.

 

 “I guess I didn’t think things through...about the stage coach I mean.”

 

“Uh huh.” His demeanor still did not change.

 

Kitty swallowed hard as she retrieved a gown from the closet. She attempted to hide behind the closet door as she stripped down for bed. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable about being naked in front of him. Matt was usually the one in trouble, this was almost a new experience for her. Once she had made the transition from street clothes to night wear she tiptoed quickly to the bed and slipped under the covers facing away from her husband.

 

“Kathleen, I am very disappointed in you.”

 

Kitty sat up slowly, almost afraid to look at the man lying next to her. The only time she could remember him ever using that name was when it was used with the words ‘Matthew do you take Kathleen’. She swallowed hard, how much trouble was she in?

Then in a most uncharacteristic response to her circumstances, she began to cry. The act was probably a combination of things; the pregnancy messing with her hormones, exhaustion from the accident, humiliation from her display of anger...but whatever the cause, the result was tears.

 

Matt pulled her into his arms; she could hear the gentle laughter rumbling in his chest. “Ahh, Kitten, I was just messing with you. It’s not often that I’m not the one in trouble.” He tucked her into the crook of his arms, covering her face with kisses. “Don’t cry baby.” He tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips to hers.

 

The kiss told her everything she needed to know. He still loved her. He still wanted her. He still needed her.

 

Matt sat up long enough to pull off her gown and toss it to the floor. His hands slid down her body which caused a husky groan to escape from deep in his chest. “Your body is ... like coming home.”

 

What his fingers didn’t touch his lips did as he reacquainted himself. Kitty slipped beneath him, spreading herself for the taking, beckoning him to fill her up. Silently begging for the union that made them one. Matt obliged her, slipping into her warm wet folds. Again, his body released a sound so deep, it was almost a growl. “I love you,” he whispered as their bodies merged. She felt him reach down between their joined bodies coaxing the tiny bud. They reached the climax together and the room was filled with their mingled cries. Matt rained kisses over the soft curve of her neck as her body slowly relaxed in his embrace. Surrounded by his arms, she felt sated and safe. 

 

“Matt?” Her voice was soft and sleepy “About what you said earlier”

 

“You mean about knowing your body.”

 

“Uh huh.” She snuggled in closer “Do you really think about me all the time.”

 

He laughed a deep rich sound that echoed in her ear as she pressed it against his chest. “All the time, Kitten. I thought you were going to ask about the five poun-”

 

She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. “Let’s not go there. You haven’t said anything about the baby.”

 

“I love the baby, and I love you. What else needs to be said? “

 

Kitty uttered a faint whimper when his hand brushed against her arm. Matt kissed the bruised spot and massaged the muscles on her sore shoulder. He knew she was playing the sympathy card to get a little extra pampering but he didn’t care. It wasn’t often that Kitty allowed him to baby her so when she did, he would play his part to the hilt.

 


	4. Meeting the Barlows

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting The Barlows**

 

Matt helped Kitty to the platform and went to retrieve the bags. She felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder as he called her name. “Kitty?” She turned to find Barlow Madson standing behind her.

 

“You are just a pretty as I remember.” His grin was genuine as was the brief hug.

 

“Excuse me buddy but that’s my wife.”

 

“Matt!” The two men did a lot of back patting as men do in lieu of an honest hug. “Well I guess you shouldn’t leave her unguarded, huh. Let’s not just stand here; Betsy is waiting dinner for us.”

 

“Dinner sounds good, why don’t you let us drop our bags off at the hotel and get settled first.”

 

Barlow had snatched up some of the bags and was leading them out to the street. “About the hotel, I cancelled your reservation. You’re staying with us.”

 

Matt’s step faltered until he came to a complete stop. “Now, Barlow, the hotel is fine.”

 

“I’m sure it is” Barlow replied as he hailed a carriage “but you’re not going to be staying there. Like I said, Betsy is waiting for us.”

 

They loaded the bags in the back of the carriage and after making sure Kitty was comfortably seated, Matt and Barlow climbed in. The two men monopolized the conversation on the way back. Kitty was surprised at how close the pair had obviously gotten over the years. Her attention was temporarily drawn away from the men to the surroundings and landmarks of the city. Because of all the distractions, the ride seemed relatively short.

 

Again, they were unloading bags, this time into a very upscale brownstone. Barlow led them into his home and called for his wife. Within minutes a very petite brunette appeared to greet them. Betsy’s hair was long, with a partial upsweep that allowed curls to hang down the center of her back. Her smile was warm and engaging. With no effort at all, she made them feel completely at home.     


“Barlow, why don’t you take our guests upstairs so they can freshen up.“ She turned to confide in her female guest. “Men don’t seem to take much notice but I know what it’s like to be on a train for that long. You two just get comfortable, dinner will wait until you’re ready.” Barlow was quick to comply with his wife’s request.

 

 

**kittymattkittymattkittymatt**

 

Despite the elegant surroundings of the Madson home, there was nothing pretentious about either of them. Dinner was a pleasant surprise. The food was delicious but Betsy had made dinner a slightly more casual affair to allow her guests more time to recoup from the travels. 

 

Betsy took control of the conversation immediately, “I have heard all about your daughter Calleigh. Barlow was quite impressed with her but I understand you have two more children.”

 

Kitty’s face lit up, as it always did when she was asked about her family. “We have a son four, Cooper Reign and a daughter Hadley Reign. She’s two. Cooper looks just like his dad. Very big for his age” She flashed Matt a proud smile “With his blue eyes and curly brown hair. The girls both take after me. From the top of our fiery red head to the tip of our bad temper.”

 

“Isn’t Calleigh’s middle name Reign as well? I remember because it’s such an unusual name.”

 

Kitty’s smile softened, “Our girls will marry someday and their names will change. We - Matt and I - wanted something to tie our children together. To remind them always that they are siblings. All equally loved by us.

 

It was Betsy’s turn to share a private look with her husband. He had told her about the love Kitty had for their oldest daughter and the fact that they weren’t blood had no bearing one way or the other. She suspected that this was Kitty’s way of insuring the girls place with the other siblings. It was an equalizer making her the same as the other two. “That is a beautiful tradition. Makes me almost with we had more children.”

 

“I understand you have a daughter.”

 

Now it was Betsy’s turn to shine with pride. “Just the one Bethany Marie. She just turned 21 and is chomping at the bit, to coin a phrase, to make her way in the world. She graduated from Boston Business College this year. I’m afraid she’s having a hard time though. Women are allowed in the college but not really encouraged. She’s had to work twice as hard as any male. And now that she’s graduated, no one wants a woman running their business. I know how hard it is.” Kitty appeared at a loss and Betsy realized she didn’t know. “I own an accounting firm. I know that without Barlow being such a staunch advocate for me I would never have gotten my business off the ground.” She cast a loving look to her benefactor “I think in the beginning he strong armed half of his clientele to give me their business.”

 

Barlow reached across the table taking his wife’s hand. “She is a genius with numbers, all I did was point this out to a few people.”

 

He tells me that you are going to open a restaurant. I must confess, he did tell me that place, um,” She looked to her husband for help. “Delmonico’s” He whispered. Her smiled widened and she nodded a thank you. “Yes, Delmonico’s. He said the food there wasn’t very good. But that was years ago. What took so long?”

 

“We are so used to things being hard where we live; it takes a lot to make us finally take action.” Matt’s simple explanation was accompanied by a sheepish grin

 

Kitty, what is the name of the company you’re going to visit?”

 

“Rathcard’s Hotel and Restaurant Supply. It’s in Andover; Abbot Mills Warehouse I believe was the address. Do you know where that is?”

 

“Hmm, well Andover is about a two hour ride in the buggy. Once you get there, it shouldn’t be a problem finding the warehouse. Do you have an appointment?”

 

“Yes, with a Mr. Portman. I don’t know that I heard his first name.” Kitty straightened up in her seat to stretch the kinks from her back. Matt noticed the slight grimace when she moved.

 

Much to her chagrin Matt leaned over drawing attention to her. “You all right?” When she looked at her hosts she saw both concern and bewilderment. Matt didn’t share Kitty’s embarrassment “She was in a stage coach accident a couple of days before we came here. I’m afraid she got banged up pretty good and she’s still sore.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something? Sitting here in these hard chairs must have been torture.” Betsy pushed her chair back and stood from the table. “Kitty, I insist that you go on upstairs. I’ll run you some lilac water and you can soak those sore spots away. The guest room has its own bath so there will be no problems with privacy.”

 

“No, I couldn’t let you do that.”

 

“Kitty, I’m sorry but once my wife gets an idea in her head, no amount of arguing is going to change it. Matt, take your wife upstairs and we’ll continue our visit tomorrow.”

 

**mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

Matt wandered over to the bathroom and leaned against the door. For a while he was contented to watch.

 

She closed her eyes and leaned back letting the warm water relax her stiff muscles. “You’re staring,” She announced without even looking up “I can feel your eyes.”

 

He grinned wickedly and stepped closer, “Do they feel good, cause I got a set of hands that go with them.”  She smiled but her eyes remained closed. He knelt down beside her. “What a cute little tub. Buddy bathing must not be a sport in Boston.” He pulled a clean bath cloth from the shelf, dipped it into the water and then lathered it up “Wanta wake up long enough for me to wash your back”

 

She opened one eye, “Can you behave?”

 

“I’m not making any promises.”

 

Despite his less than honorable grin, she pulled herself upright. He run the cloth over her shoulders and down her back in slow circular motions. When he was done, he rinsed off the soap and let her rest once more against the back of the tub. Again he lathered the cloth and rubbed it gently across her breasts. Under half closed lids she peered up at him and softly cleared her throat. He dropped the pretense of the cloth and let his fingers massage her breasts. Then his fingers trailed down across her stomach all the way down to the wet patch of copper curls. Her lids flew open and accusing blue eyes surfaced. Matt refused to submit to any guilt, “I didn’t make any promises.”

 

She sat up pulling him in for a kiss, “Why don’t you let me dry off and we can go to bed and do this the right way.” 

 

He nuzzled along her neck, “You mean there’s a wrong way?”

 

She stepped out of the tub into the towel he had waiting. Obviously, he was too impatient to wait for her to dry off as he scooped her up, towel and all and deposited her on the bed. Within seconds he had stripped down and was sliding in next to her. Kitty laughed softly, “I’m still wet.”

 

“I can over look it.,” He mumbled as he braced himself above her, she opened herself to him eager to feel him inside of her. She gasped softly as he filled her body, while he released a low contented moan of pleasure. For a moment, their bodies were satisfied to just to be joined. Then they slowly began to move together in a familiar and gratifying rhythm. They made the climb together until their bodies exploded into a breathtaking climax. Both sated and out of breath, they lay in each other’s arms basking in the aftermath. “Hey” Matt pulled a sheet up over them “you’re all wet.”

 

Kitty snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him “Idiot” She murmured in a laugh. The security of his arms made her suddenly yearn for her children. “Do you think the kids are all right?”

 

Matt pulled her closer, kissing the mass of fiery curls. “Calleigh’s watching them, what could go wrong?”

 

“But who’s going to watch Calleigh?” she wondered aloud as she drifted off to sleep.

 

** kittymattkittymattkittymattkittymatt **

 

 

Festus pressed his body flat against the wall of the dining room and inched his way toward the giant open doorway. Peering cautiously into the adjoining drawing room he saw the French doors leading to the veranda stood open. At first glance the room appeared to be empty but then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the giant mirror hanging over the fireplace. Leaning back to get a better look he saw the reflection of the two wranglers crouched down behind the tufted leather sofa.

 

He watched Newly copying his actions on the other side of the doorway. Festus put a finger to his lips warning him to remain quiet and motioned for him to circle around and come at the adjoining room from the other side. With a quick flip of his hand he motioned to the couch and held up two fingers signaling two people. Newly nodded and with great stealth slipped out of the room, across the foyer still unseen and headed toward the back side of the house.

 

Behind the couch, the smaller of the two interlopers waited for instructions from the other. “Just keep your head down” The instructions were barely audible but he understood. “And follow me to the door.” The older one started to crawl toward the open French doors but it was too late.

 

Newly had managed to come up from behind and was now standing in the door leading from the kitchen. “Give it up, we got you covered.” At precisely the same time Festus came at them from the other side.

 

Two heads suddenly popped up from behind the couch. The bigger one took the lead as a form of sacrifice and pushed the other toward the open door. “Run Cooper, save yourself.”

 

The little boy took off while Calleigh pointed her wooden gun at the two assailants. The sound of the threesome yelling “bang”…“bang”…”bang” echoed around the room. Calleigh edged backwards toward the door unaware that Doc was venturing onto the veranda with a little redhead in tow. She narrowly missed him as she barged through the doors heading for her little partner.

 

Doc snatched Hadley up in his arms, “What in tarnation are you two-” He pulled back to avoid being knocked down by Calleigh. “Stop this!”

 

Doc continued to rant and order the tom foolery to stop but his demands went unheeded. Hadley bounced in his arms and squealed with delight. She cheered for Cooper as he ran full out across the yard only to be snatched up by Festus before he could get to the barn.

 

“Calleigh help!” His cries for help fell on deaf ears as his rescuer had already been taken down by Newly. Festus once again, tickled the youngster to tears until he cried uncle. Breathless and exhausted, Festus pulled himself to his feet and swung the boy up onto his shoulder.

 

Cooper saw his cohort suffered the same fate. Maybe worse. She was face down on the ground with Newly sitting squarely on her backside. Arms and legs were kicking and flailing but she didn’t stand a chance.

 

 By this time, Doc realized he was the only adult in the group so he gave up trying to establish any sort of civility. Hadley was squirming wildly in his arms yelling for Sissy. With a grudging sigh of defeat, he set her loose to scamper after her sister.

 

 “Stop Newie!” With arms waving wildly the little heroine ran to Calleigh’s rescue. Mustering all the strength a two year old is allotted she frowned at Newly and tried to push him off of her big sister. “Off Newie  off”

 

Newly wisely decided for his own safety to set Calleigh free. Hadley grinned and clapped her hands with her victory. Calleigh swooped her champion in the air and handed her off to Newly to perch atop his shoulders.

 

Calleigh turned to her playmates. “Anybody else hungry?” The overall response was definitely yes and she turned leading the pack back to the house. What she forgot was the still angry adult left standing on the veranda.

 

He stood, hands on his hips, legs apart as though braced for a fight. “Of all the childish, immature things I have seen you all do. That is ...that is...” He swiped his mustache in a show of frustration. “What do you think Kitty would say with you guys running through the house like it was giant playground?”

 

Calleigh stepped up on the veranda and in her usual flair, threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the cheek. “But no one is going to tell her.”

 

Doc cast a contentious glance in her direction, “Humph. And just how are you going to explain that hole in her bedroom ceiling?”

 

She leaned in again “I’m working on that.” Another kiss was deposited on his cheek “I love you Poppy.”

 

After all these years, he knew better than to try and stay angry with her. “Come on; let’s get this bunch of hooligans fed.” He watched the motley crew disappear into the kitchen. It was his duty to play the moral conscience of the group but the truth was he was amazed at the way Calleigh could relate to the kids considering she had, had no childhood of her own. Both Kitty and Matt had concerns that Calleigh would feel a little displaced with the addition of Cooper and Hadley but she adored them and they idolized her. Doc pulled up a chair at the table and sat back to watch the chaos unveil as they began to pull out food that Kitty had prepared before she left. Cooper slid the stool out from under the counter and climbed up to reach the bread.

 

“Momma baked this for us before she left.” There was always a hint of pride when Cooper spoke of his mother.

 

“That’s because she was afraid Calleigh would bake some if she didn’t.” Newly’s barb about her cooking got him a swift jab in the ribs. “Oh, I didn’t see you there.” He leaned down to give her an apology in the form of a kiss. “If you hand me that roast, I’ll slice it up for sandwiches.” Calleigh obliged and checked the icebox for the potato salad that was left over.

  
Festus wrestled Hadley into the highchair with a promise of a cookie. “What cha got fur this littlin to grub up on?” 

 

“Cookie?” Hadley made it sound more like an accusation than a question.

 

Festus pinched the chubby cheek. “Besiden a cookie.” Calleigh reached over the toddlers head and handed a plate of finely chopped up carrots and bits of roast to the hill man. “See if she’ll eat this.”

 

The mayhem gradually subsided as the food was spread out on the table and bodies began to fill the chairs. Calleigh poured milk for Cooper and filled a bottle for Hadley. “I think I know a couple of people here can use a nap after lunch.” While Cooper flashed a sad but conceding look at his older sister, Hadley was too preoccupied with chasing a piece of carrot across her tray to concern herself with a future nap.

 

“Can we play cowboy again after our naps?”

 

“Well, let’s see. Your folks have been gone for what, three days and we’ve played cowboy every day. Aren’t you getting tired of it?”

 

Cooper was sporting a milk mustache when he looked over at Calleigh. “No, are you tired of us?”

 

She reached over and tussled his curls, “Never. I do have a few people I need to see this afternoon. I’ll bet if you lay down for your nap, when you get up I’ll be all done and we can play again.”

 

“Promise”

 

Calleigh made the ultimate commitment and swiped her hand across her heart. She started to get up and Poppy volunteered to put them down. He lifted Hadley into his arms and took Coopers hand and they disappeared up the stairs.

 

“What do suppose the entrepreneurs are up to?” Newly saw the curious look on Festus’ face.

 

“Entrap what?”

 

“It’s someone with business ideas, like Kitty.” Festus seemed satisfied with his explanation.

 

Calleigh returned to Newly’s question. “I think her meeting is tomorrow, let’s keep our fingers crossed that all goes well. If it does, they’ll be home by Friday.”

 

“That’s only three days.” Newly seemed slightly puzzled.

 

“Yeah, it’s not a vacation. They went on business,” She offered a casual shrug “And you know Kitty is not going to want to stay away from the kids.” She caught the visual exchange between the two men. “What?”

 

Festus stepped closer as though to keep what he was about to say a secret. “Whal, we’s just wunderin, how er ya gonna explain that there hole in the ceilin.”

 

Calleigh uttered a frustrated sigh, “ **I”m working on it**!” She jumped up from the table and headed for the back door. “I’m going on my rounds, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Newly shared a questionable look with Festus but neither man said a word.

 

 


	5. Visit to Andover

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 5**

**Visit To Andover**

Matt followed his nose and found a fresh pot of coffee on the sideboard in the dining room. He was searching for a cup when Betsy came from the kitchen with a tray displaying cups, creamer and sugar. “I would kill for one of those cups.”

 

Betsy laughed as she set the tray down. “Well, you don’t have to go that far but I see you are ready to do just that if it need be.“ She cast a glance down to his holster securely tied to his leg. “I suppose you feel naked without that.”

 

“I guess I do. It’s a necessary evil where we come from.” He gratefully accepted the cup she poured for him. “If it bothers you-”

 

“Oh, no, you’re fine. Now, if Barlow had strapped it on, I would be worried. Guns are not his forte. He fights with laws and the legal system.” She flashed her contagious smile. “I’m afraid he would shoot his foot off or worse.”

 

“Well, that’s a disparaging thing to say about the man you love.” Barlow kissed his wife as she handed him a cup “But she’s probably right.” His eyes wandered the room as he blew a cooling breath into his cup “Where’s Kitty? Is she feeling all right this morning?”

 

“Yes and Betsy, that suggestion about the tub was just what she needed. Thank you. She’s just running a little slow. She should be down soon.”

 

“Is this soon enough” Kitty asked from the doorway

 

“Just in time, I thought we would have breakfast in the kitchen if that’s all right.” Of course there were no objections as they all followed Betsy into the kitchen. “Matt, Kitty , this is Matice.”

 

Upon hearing her name, a short portly woman turned around, her smile looked to be a permanent fixture. “She had already gone to bed by the time you got here but she was responsible for that delicious meal.” Matice shook her head in a modest gesture and colored slightly at her employers praise. “ She has been with us since Bethany was four years old. I don’t think this family could survive without her.”

 

Betsy took one of the trays from the stove to give the older woman a hand. It was obvious that the woman had slowed down with age but it was also obvious that Betsy would be right there to pick up the slack. “Matice actually hails from Georgia. How she ended up in Yankee territory is beyond me but we’re glad she did.”

 

“Miss Betsy, the way you do go on.” She shuffled over and set a plate of johnnycakes in the center of the table. “Now, you all sit down and I’ll finish serving the meal.” On her way back to the stove she remembered the message. “Miss Bethany said to tell you she would be home for supper. She had an interview early this morning.”

 

“Okay, let’s keep our fingers crossed.”

 

Matt took Betsy at her word and dug into the various bowls and platters. Maybe Boston wasn’t going to be such a bad place after all. He passed the plates to Kitty but she seemed uninterested and settled for a piece of toast.

 

“Kitty, I’ve taken a couple of days off from my office while you are here, would you like me to go to Andover with you today?”

 

“Just the two of you?” Despite the way he was making the food disappear, Matt was paying attention. “What kind of a place is this industrial section of town. I mean warehouses and factories....”

 

“Matt, Barlow would never agree to me going by myself if he thought it was dangerous. The fact is, I have several clients in the industrial area. You can come along but I got the feeling that you don’t share an interest in glassware and china.” She was suddenly aware of an awkward silence. “I’m sorry, Kitty did I overstep my bounds.”

 

“No, absolutely not. I would much rather have you go with me. I know Matt isn’t interested and I could use a woman’s opinion. Is that all right with you Matt?” Kitty knew she had put him on the spot. He really did try to be open-minded but they were in a big city and she was about to go a couple of hours out of town with just another woman. It was a far cry from Dodge where he knew there were a handful of people always looking out for her. She knew this was hard for the big man to let go. “Matt?”

 

“Uh, well, yeah, sure, I guess that will be okay.” He set his silverware down and pushed his plate aside, suddenly he had lost his appetite. He also noticed that she only ate a piece of toast. Must be time for the morning sickness to start. Matt looked at Kitty, his eyes told her everything she already knew.

 

One by one they rose from the table, each thanking Matice for the meal. The four of them gathered in the foyer. “I have a client I have to see briefly, Matt. I thought afterwards I could show you around a little bit.” Matt nodded confirming the suggestion. “Betsy, I’ll get the buggy ready and pull it around front.” She reached up to kiss him and followed him to the front door.

 

Matt watched Betsy and Barlow disappear out the front door. He grabbed Kitty and pulled her back to him. “Be careful” He said softly. “We’re not home anymore.”

 

“Yes daddy.” Kitty looked up at him and fluttered her long silky lashes over sapphire blue eyes.

 

“All right.” He was chagrined by her response. “I just worry.”

 

“You do realize that Boston is civilized - we’re the ones that live out west.”

 

“Humph,  maybe so but you be careful anyway. Try to eat some lunch.”

 

Kitty sighed but had to smile. “I knew you would notice.” She gave him a quick kiss and hurried outside to catch up to Betsy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             

                    **mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**             

Barlow motioned for Matt to come into his office. “Sorry about that. I didn’t think it would take that long. Mr. Crathers had a lot of questions. I wanted to talk to you without Kitty around.” He motioned to the leather couch in his office and Matt took a seat.

 

“I checked out this Rathcard’s like you asked. The store seems to be on the up and up. They have been in business for almost ten years. The original owner died last month but his nephew is continuing on. He’s been with Rathcard’s for almost six years. However, there isn’t any indication that they would contact someone in Dodge City to come and see their merchandise. At least they never have before. They have always been strictly local.”

 

Matt chewed on the inside of his lip, his forehead a mass of wrinkles as he pondered Barlow’s information. “Kitty said it was possible they were reaching out for cash flow reasons.”

 

Barlow shrugged, “That’s a possibility.” He studied his friends demeanor “You’re not accepting that are you.”

 

“No, I pretty much need proof where Kitty is concerned. I wish we hadn’t let them go out there alone.”

 

“We can go out there if you want.”

 

Matt blew out a long, full breath. “If I’m wrong, Kitty will be soooo mad. I just don’t know. I don’t know if you remember me writing you about that period where I lost her for a while.”

 

“You did.” Barlow seemed genuinely saddened by the memory “But she was pregnant and I understand how you were so worried. I remember when Betsy was pregnant with our second one. We lost a little boy and I was terrified I was going to lose her too.” 

 

Matt walked across the room, too nervous to stay seated. He brushed back the curtain and looked at the traffic down on the street below. “Yeah, well she’s pregnant again.” His disclosure was accidental and it took him a few seconds before he realized what he had said. He turned around, his eyes looking to his friend for a promise of silence.

 

Barlow smiled and gave his friend a bump on the shoulder. “For what it’s worth, Betsy told me this morning she suspected it. She noticed how little Kitty ate last night and apparently, she was pretty green at breakfast. Betsy thought it looked like morning sickness. Women have a sense about these things. But we won’t say anything to Kitty.”

 

“Thanks. I’m probably just over reacting. She’ll be fine with Betsy.” He watched Barlow get up from his desk and grab his hat and jacket from the rack. “Where are you going?”

 

“To Andover. Where else.”

 

 

 

                           **KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

  The drive out gave the women a chance to really get acquainted. For years, Betsy had wanted a tell Kitty how much meeting her changed her relationship with Barlow Madson. “Did you know that Barlow and your husband stayed in touch?”

 

“I was aware but not to the extent that their relationship has grown. On the train coming up here, Matt told me how much he relied on Barlow.” Kitty looked at her new friend. “It’s so odd because Matt is such a private person.”

 

Betsy nodded, “I think that’s exactly why he grew so close to Barlow. The distance gave him the safety factor of being able to confide without fear that his secrets would be told. They live in two different worlds. My husband greatly admires Marshal Dillon, almost like a boys hero worship.” Betsy grinned, her affable manner continued to put Kitty at ease. “When he first came back from Dodge, I knew something was different but I didn’t know what or why. I have to tell you, our marriage was in trouble.”

 

 Kitty pulled back, her face wore the stunned silence she felt. “I - I can’t believe that.”

   
“He had gotten so wrapped up in his law firm, we had lost our son and he was determined to keep me at home under his safe supervision.” The word **_supervision_** always hit a sore spot with Kitty. “He was so impressed with your relationship.”

 

“I’m a little confused here. Why was he impressed with Matt when he definitely has a problem with **_supervision.”_**

 

Betsy laughed at the way Kitty said the word. “There’s a difference. Matt worries that something will happen to you. From what I have been told, he has every reason to trust those fears. But he trusts you as his partner, as his confidant, his wife and ...I imagine his lover. He respects your mind and trusts you to do financially what is best for your family.” Kitty felt as though she were staggering under the weight of praise Betsy had unloaded on her. “The first few years Barlow and I were married, we were like that but when we lost our son and I almost died, it changed him.

 

“Matt went through a really dark time when I was pregnant with Cooper. He was obsessed with my safety.”

 

“They get scared too. Apparently Matt overcame it quickly, Barlow didn’t. He wanted me at home, in the house safe all the time. He didn’t want me to work outside the home, said he could see to all my needs. We stopped being intimate because he was afraid I would get pregnant again. I really thought we weren’t going to make it. Then he went out west to see you.

 

As he watched you two together, he remembered what it used to be like for us. We had a really long talk when he came home. That’s when he decided to back me in my own business.” She cast a shy glance at Kitty, “The intimacy problem cured itself.” This confession brought laughter from them both. “Seriously, Kitty, I have to say you and Matt saved our marriage. I can never repay you for that.” 

 

“You’re giving me credit for something I didn’t do.” She turned away somewhat ashamed as she looked at the passing country side “Now, I’m feeling guilty.” For the next mile or so, Kitty relayed the entire story of being taken off the stage coach. Unfortunately, it was received with more laughter than she expected.

 

“I’m sorry Kitty, it’s just so funny to picture. Matt has quite a sense of humor.” The laughter finally transitioned into at gentle smile. “He really loves you, Barlow worries that he wouldn’t survive if something happened to you. That sounds so strange because he is so big and strong. I saw you look at me this morning when I told Matt that Barlow would not let me go if he thought I was in danger. I didn’t mean he controls my movements. I meant, he worries about me and if he thinks I’m in danger, I respect his feelings about not doing something.”

 

Kitty put her head down for a moment and then raised her gaze to Betsy. “I never want to be a burden to Matt, I want to be the one place he can come where he can relax and not worry. I get angry with him when he won’t let me be that. When he feels as though he has to-“

 

“Be responsible for you? I think he wants to be responsible. He’s responsible for the safety of an entire town. Why wouldn’t he want that same thing for the one person he loves most in this world.” Betsy took her eyes from the horse and looked at her friend. “Don’t misunderstand, I hear him talk about his children. I know they are his world but - Kitty you are his universe. Let him protect it.”

 

She looked at the women beside her. Strange how an outsider could see your life better than those so closely involved. “Thank you, I think I needed to be reminded of that.”

 

Betsy pulled the carriage up to the front door of the warehouse. She smiled and took a deep breath to lighten the mood. “Well, looks like we talked our way through twenty two miles. What world problems will we solve on the way home?”

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

The girl at the front desk paged Mr. Portman when Kitty told her she had an appointment. She was genuinely interested when she heard they were from out West. Having read several of the dime novels she had numerous questions for a real Marshal’s wife. 

  

“Miss Dirks, I don’t think Mrs. Dillon is here to be interrogated by you.” He seemed more agitated than the situation called for. The young lady apologized and watched as Portman led the ladies away.

 

“I understand you will be opening a restaurant in Dodge City.” Kitty nodded, her eyes scanning along shelves of glasses, dishes, and various decorative pieces. “Well, I’m sure we have just want you need. What style are you going with? French cuisine, Italian?”

 

Kitty looked to Betsy as if to confirm. “I want something that still portrays the west but implementing crystal and china into the mix. I received a brochure from the Grand Hotel in Arizona and some literature from The Crystal Palace in Tombstone. I guess I’m wanting to take from both of them.”

 

“I see. Well, let me show you what I have and I would be glad to get you a price list.”

 

They spent the next hour looking at stemware, mugs, plates, pretty much anything and everything needed for a fully stocked restaurant. Eventually, they ended up back at the front desk. “If you will wait here, I will get you a price list.”

 

“You’re letter said that the shipping would be included in the cost.”

 

“Of course. Of course.” Mr. Portman hurried away to get the list.

 

“For a young man he certainly is fidgety.” Betsy observed. “He looks like a nervous little bird.”

 

“He’s always like that.” Miss Dirks whispered to the guests “He’s in his early twenties but he looks forty. It’s so exciting meeting someone who actually live in out West. Have you ever seen a real gunfighter.”

 

“A couple of times” Kitty confessed with a wink to her companion, “I surely have.”  

 

The young girl sighed with envy. “You must have impressed Mr. Portman because we never pay the shipping.” She suddenly fell silent and dropped her eyes back down to her desk.

 

“Here you go Mrs. Dillon.” He handed her an envelope with the requested price lists. “Please let me know if I can be of further assistance.

 

“Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

The ride home was just as talkative but this time the subject was actually business. Betsy had made a very good partner as she took note of several styles of the merchandise.

 

“I liked the etched mugs with the heavy bottoms. The etching gave them a classy distinction but still sturdy. What did you think of those copper pots? Do you really think they’re worth the extra money?”

 

Kitty winced at the expense. “If you want the best, you have to pay for it. From everything I’ve read, they do work better. I want this to be a nice place and I don’t want to start by cutting corners.”

 

Betsy’s attention was suddenly focused on the road ahead. She strained to make out the figure on the other end of the bridge. “What is that down there? It looks like someone on a horse. What’s he got? Oh my God, he’s pointing a gun at us.” Unlike Kitty, Betsy was unfamiliar with guns and gunmen and her first reaction was to freeze.

 

“Get off the road!” Kitty yelled as she grabbed the reins from Betsy and tried to get the buggy off the narrow road before they got closer to the bridge. Before she could manage a shot rang out causing the horse to bolt. The horse went up on its hind legs bringing the front of the buggy with it and tossing Betsy to the side of the road. Another shot rang out and the horse took off toward the bridge.

 

The third shot brought the horse down his heavy body sliding to the edge of the bridge but not quite over the side. The buggy hung precariously at the edge teetering ever so slightly. Kitty sat in the seat watching the carcass of the animal inch slowly to the edge. She knew that with the slightest movement, the carriage and all would tumble several hundred feet to the rocky basin below. She sat perfectly still, breathing slowly in - out - in - out. She saw the rider get back on the horse and ride away and she heard Betsy’s screaming coming closer from behind her. Within minutes, Betsy was standing beside the buggy. Her hair was disheveled and she was skinned up a bit but basically she was not hurt. She was however terrified.

 

 “Kitty, don’t move.” No sooner had Betsy said it then she realized how completely unnecessary that statement was. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“That makes two of us.” Kitty’s tone was very soft, very serious. “We need to cut that animal lose so he don’t take me with him.”

 

“Do you think you could jump enough to clear it?”

 

Kitty moved her head ever so slightly to see how much room she had to maneuver. She was sitting on the side next to the drop off, it was too far to jump across the seat. The horse slid forward and the front wheel dropped over the edge causing the carriage to lurch forward a bit.

 

Kitty remained perfectly still without a sound. Betsy bit her lips together to keep from screaming out. She looked at Kitty and saw from the look on her face that someone else coming. Fearing it was the shooter coming back, Betsy dropped down to the ground as she turned around. When she saw the carriage stopping at the other end of the bridge, she knew that God did answer prayers.

 

Barlow and Matt climbed from the carriage and were running toward them. Betsy ran to meet Barlow. He held her tight for only a minute and then held her away from him to check for injuries. “I’m all right, it’s Kitty.”

 

Matt rushed past the couple coming to a quick stop when he got to the buggy. Kitty maintained her stone like posture. She turned her head slowly, needing to see his face. “Hi cowboy“ She swallowed hard. “I’m in a bit of trouble here.”

 

The Madsons arrived behind Matt in time to hear him make a promise. “We’ll get you out of this Kitten. You just hold on.” Betsy stayed with Kitty while the men studied the situation. She felt helpless but she at least wanted her friend to know she wasn’t alone. 

 

Matt carefully walked around the carriage. He could see the shaft had been splintered when the horse twisted in the fall. It was only connected by the lead and reins. His mind raced, there was no way to cut the leather. Barlow had seen the same thing. “Is there any way to cut it loose?”

 

The front wheel that had dropped over the edge, settled again giving the carriage a jolt. Betsy brought her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. Kitty froze, not so much as a breath was released, Matt instantly appeared. Like the others, he said nothing. When the carriage seemed to have settled again, Matt and Barlow returned to seeking a solution.

 

Matt’s eyes darted over every inch of the leather pieces, looking for the weakest spot. “Right there” He pointed to a small strip attached to what was left of the shaft and the reins. If we can cut that, and hold on to the carriage, I think we can break it loose from that animal.”

 

“What are you going to cut it with?”

 

“ I’ll have to shoot it. Two shots should separate it. Unless you have another idea?”  Barlow knew he wasn’t really asking because there really wasn’t any other choice.

 

“Kitty, when I tell you to go, you scramble over here and get out this side of the carriage. Do you understand?” She nodded ever so slightly. “When I say -go-you move.” He turned to go when Kitty called his name.

 

“Matt.” He turned back around and their eyes met. There was no need for words. “I know kitten. I know.”

 

“Barlow, you and Betsy get on the back side of the carriage.”He waited for them to find a place to hang on to and then carefully stepped in front of the carriage. He was going to have to push the carriage back to try and break it free. He fired two shots into the leather and just like he planned,it split apart. Kitty watched him brace himself against the carriage readying himself to push. She knew that if the plan didn’t work, he would go right over the edge with her. She was pretty sure they were all saying the same prayer.

 

“You guys ready back there.”

 

“Ready”

 

“GO!”

 

Kitty scrambled to the edge of the seat and jumped out on to the ground. With Matt pushing and Betsy and Barlow pulling, the carriage broke loose and the dead horse slipped over the edge of the bridge. Matt quickly disentangled himself from the broken carriage. He pulled Kitty up from the ground and into his arms. He was holding her so tight he was afraid she would break but he couldn’t let go.

 

Barlow and Betsy walked from behind the carriage arms tightly wrapped around each other. As soon as they saw that their friends were all right Betsy turned burying her face in her husband’s chest. She let go of her fear in an outburst of tears. “It’s all right Betsy. Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere.” She didn’t even try to stop crying, she just shook her head no.

 

Matt could feel Kitty go limp in his arms and he knew she had passed out. He slid his arm under her, pulling her up into his arms.

 

“Matt?”

 

He responded to Barlow with a quick nod. “She’s not hurt, she’s just fainted. She’ll be fine when I get her home.” Matt climbed in to the back of the carriage with Kitty settled comfortably in his lap and she remained there the entire ride home.

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

Matt got Kitty settled in bed and sat with her until she went to sleep. She started to argue with him but remembered what Betsy said. Maybe she was right, sometimes he just **_needed_** to take care of her. Once she was safely asleep, he went downstairs. Barlow had already sent for the authorities. He had quite a bit of clout in this town and he was angry. Not as angry as Matt but close.

 

“He shot at my wife!” Barlow screamed at the tall, rather gangly man. “Do you understand Det. Farland! My wife! And my friends wife. Not only did they shoot at her, she was almost killed when her carriage almost went over the edge of the bridge. This has something to do with Rathcards Restaurant Supply. I don’t know what, but something. I want you to figure that out! And soon!”

 

“Mr. Madson, I will get to the bottom of this. I’ll be at Rathcard’s first thing in the morning.”

 

“You get back to me as soon as you do!”

 

“Yes. Yes I will. Again, I’m sorry about what happened to your wives and I’m just glad they’re both all right”

 

Matt stepped into the room before Farland could get out. “You the Det on this case?” Farland nodded as Matt stepped closer towering over him. “As I told Mr. Madson, I will be out there first thing in the morning.” He eased out from under Matt’s scrutiny and said his good-byes.

 

“Kitty asleep?”

 

Matt nodded and returned the question “Betsy?”

 

‘Yeah, Bethany is with her. You want a drink?”

 

“Whiskey would work right now.” Matt walked across the study and dropped into one of the big leather chairs. “We were lucky today. Both of us.”

 

Barlow handed him a drink “I don’t mind telling you, I was scared. You think this is connected to Rathcard’s too?”

 

“I do but I don’t know why. Neither of us have ever been in Boston before. I don’t think I would have enemies clear up here. I hope Farland can get some answers tomorrow.

 


	6. The Telegram

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 6**

**The Telegrams**

 

Calleigh finished her rounds and pulled the buggy up to the house. Sitting all alone on the front steps was her favorite little brother. At present, only little brother but still favorite. His forlorn expression was much too intense for a four year old boy. She climbed down out the buggy and walked the short distance to the porch. Cooper failed to even look up as she sat down beside him.

 

“What’s up Coop?”

 

“Nothin.” He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head in his hands. “Just thinking.” His sigh was much too heavy for such a small boy.

 

Calleigh held her smile at bay wanting him to know she found his plight serious. “Looks like some pretty deep thoughts. Care to share them with me?”

 

He looked up and she realized his eyes were full of unshed tears. “I miss my momma.”

 

Calleigh reached over pulling the boy onto her lap. He hid his face in her shoulder and cried. She rocked him gently, knowing there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. This was the first time Kitty had been away from him and this was going on the fifth day. He wasn’t too bad the first few days, of course she managed to keep him distracted playing cowboys. But time was passing and now.....he just wanted his momma home.

 

“Well, I can’t fix that but I can help you to send her a note. Would you like to go into town and send your momma a telegram? She’ll at least know what you’re going through and she will send a note back. It’s not as good as talking to her but ...it’s as close as we can get.”

 

Cooper sniffled back his tears and leaned away from her chest. Two small fists rubbed at his tear stained eyes. “I could use my own words and she would really read it?”

 

She smoothed his curls off his forehead and planted a kiss. “Yes, sir. In your own words and she will send you a note back. As Uncle Festus would say **_I gar-on-teee it._ ” ** Calleigh was handsomely rewarded when he flung his arms around her neck and produced a kiss and his undying love for her. ‘Okay, you go get in the buggy. I’m going to tell Poppy where we’re going.”

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Cooper was so excited he talked all the way in to town which was out of character for him. So much like his dad, he was a very quiet and reserved boy. But today he was going to send a telegram to his momma and he wanted to say just the right words. When they pulled up in front of the telegraph office it was all Calleigh could do to keep up with him. She managed to corral him just before he got to the door. “Okay, you have to behave.”

 

Cooper forced himself to calm down. “Yes, ma’am.” They walked in together and Calleigh addressed the agent.

 

“Barney, this young man would like to send a telegram.”

 

Barney Danches eyed the small boy on the opposite side of the counter. “Aren’t you Cooper Dillon”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Well, is this an emergency?”

 

He looked up at Calleigh, confused by Barneys question. Calleigh’s brows furrowed as she studied her brother. “I would call it that of sorts. Cooper has a very important message he needs to send to his mother. Coop, why don’t you go over there and sit down for just a minute while I tell Barney where to send this special message.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be thinking what I want to say.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” She waited until he had settled in a chair by the front window and turned her attention back to Barney. “This is the first time he’s ever been away from Kitty and his little heart is breaking. This was the best thing I could think of.”

 

“Well it sounds real close to an emergency. Do you have a contact in Boston?”

 

“Yeah, Matt left me the name and address of Barlow Madson office. He wanted to make sure we could get to him in case something were to happen to one of the kids.

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

Det. Farland’s report did little to answer any questions. There didn’t seem to be any connection between the ambush and Rathcard’s. The young girl at the front desk verified Portman’s story that he had not left the building at any time that day. The detective suggested it was a random act. Neither Matt nor Barlow deemed this explanation credible but there were no clues to follow up on. For now, they had to accept Farland’s report.

 

Both women had come through the ordeal relatively unharmed. Betsy actually had more physical injuries than Kitty. Her knees and arms were pretty skinned up and she was pretty sore. Bethany was very concerned for her mother and hovered over her.

 

“Bethany, I am fine. Why don’t you go in the kitchen and see if you can give Matice a hand?”

 

“I’m getting on your nerves aren’t I.”

 

Betsy laughed and started to hug her daughter but her body reminded her how sore her arms were. With a faint yelp, she pulled back. “A little. I appreciate the fact that you care so much.”

 

“I understand more than you know” Kitty laughed “I have a very protective daughter just about the same age.” _Only my daughter would have shot somebody by now_ , she thought.

 

“If I behave, can I sit in here and talk to you and Mrs. Dillon.”

 

Kitty notice the strong resemblance between mother and daughter. Both brunettes and unlike Kitty’s family of blue eyed people, they both had brown much like Newly’s. Bethany had inherited her father’s height. She was slender like her mother but at least 5’10 where Betsy was only a smidgeon over five foot. Betsy had imparted the ability to put people at ease. A gift that Kitty suspected would be an asset in the young girls career.

 

“Please stay, if it’s all right with your mom. I would love to get to know you better.” Betsy graciously nodded. “Your mom tells me you are having a hard time finding your place in the business world.”

 

“I have so many ideas but nowhere to put them.”

 

“Tell me, do you have any ideas about starting a restaurant from the ground up?” A strange silence claimed the room and Betsy and her daughter looked at each other. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this. Someone asked me if I was going to run this new venture and I said no, I was going to hire qualified people to do the job. You would need to talk this over with your folks because Dodge City is a whole different world than Boston but I‘m making the offer.”

 

“I could set it up myself, use my own ideas?”

 

“That’s what I would be paying you for.” She saw the dread on Betsy’s face and as one mother to another, she knew what was wrong. “It wouldn’t be forever Betsy. If she could get it up and running it would look good on her resume and then if she didn’t want to stay in Dodge, she could come home and get her career going here.”

 

The pure excitement was written all over the young lady’s face. “Mother, I could really do this. I have so many ideas and if Mrs. Dillon would really give me the chance. Would you mind so terribly?”

 

“Betsy, you know you can come stay with us anytime you want for as long as you want. And Matt and I will watch over her.”

 

She shrugged knowing she was in a losing battle. “Talk to your father.”  Bethany grabbed her mother, forgetting for a moment her soreness. She hugged her future boss and then went off in search of her father.”

 

“Are you sure Kitty? You’re taking a big chance.”

 

“When I was just about her age, someone took a chance on me and it changed my whole life. I see what kind of stock she comes from. I’m sure. Besides, it means I’ll probably get to see more of you and Barlow.”

 

Bethany suddenly appeared back in the parlor. “Mrs. Dillon, the young man from dads office brought this over for you. It's a telegram - for you.”

 

“A telegram?” Kitty’s knees went weak. My babies she thought, what has happened to my babies. She tore open the envelope and to Betsy and Bethany’s amazement, she began to cry and laugh at the same time. Without a words, she handed it to Betsy.

 

“Dear Momma.” Betsy read “I miss you lots and love you more. Please don’t forget me. Your only son Cooper Reign Dillon.” She handed the telegram back to Kitty  “How old did you say he is?”

 

“Four and a half.  He never forgets the half. This is the first time I have ever been away from him. I’m sure this was Calleigh’s idea. She is a wonder.” She looked over at Betsy’s daughter, “ I think you will like Calleigh. I can honestly say, I doubt that you have ever met anyone quite like her.” She wiped the tears away as she folded the telegram up and put in her pocket. “I need to send an answer right away. Bethany can you take me to the telegraph office.

 

“Of course I can.”

 

“Where is she taking you?”  As usual Matt only heard the tail end of the conversation.

 

“Read this.” Kitty handed him the telegram and watched the smile spread across his face. “Your only son.” He had to read that line aloud. “I take it you’re sending a response.”

 

“Do you even have to ask” She looked at Betsy remembering their earlier conversation, then turned back to her husband. “Would you rather take me, Matt?”

 

For just a second he was confused. Was this **_his_** Kitty actually asking if he wanted to take her. “I..I would feel better if you don’t mind.”

 

“No, I don’t mind. I would feel safer with you anyway. Just let me grab my jacket.”

 

Matt watched her leave the room and then looked over at Betsy. “That was my wife, wasn’t it?” Betsy grinned and nodded yes. “What did you do to her. Never mind, “ He added quickly “Just keep doing it.”

 

 

                        **KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Matt opened the door to the telegraph office and stepped aside for Kitty to enter. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by a very friendly young man. He appeared to be in his early twenties, a little on the thin side but his most noticeable feature was a fuzzy shock of red hair. Kitty said it was kind of like a brother hood and she could tell he was very excited to see one of his own..

 

 “Good afternoon, my name is Kyle Sanders. What can I do for you today.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes and looked down at his feet. Once again, he was virtually invisible while some man was dumb struck with his wife. At least this one was not much more than a boy.

 

“I need to send a telegram to Dodge City, Kansas.”

 

“Dodge” the young man repeated as he gathered a pencil and paper for her message. “That’s odd. Earlier today I took a message-” He stopped in mid sentence and took a longer look at his newest customer. “From a little boy to his mother.”

 

Kitty could not control the smile that consumed her. “That was my son Cooper. He’s four and.” She paused afraid she was going to cry “This is the first time I have ever been away from him.”

 

“Well, I can certainly understand his devotion. He’s a very lucky little boy to have such a lovely mother. Are you traveling in Boston alone?”

 

Matt shoved his hat further back on his forehead. He glanced around the small room, wondering for a moment if he were really there. It was as though this young man hadn’t noticed his 6’7, two hundred and forty pound frame. His deep gravelly voice erupted in the room. “No, she’s **_not_** traveling alone! I’m her husband.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t see you there. I apologize.” Kitty had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The young man displayed absolutely no intimidation and his apology appeared to be genuine. “If you would just write down your message, ma‘am.”

 

“If it’s not too much trouble” Matt virtually growled at the young man. “I need to send a second telegram to the same place.” Sanders felt the irritation from this big man but he wasn’t sure what he had done. Surely he wasn’t that touchy about not being noticed. _If I had a beautiful wife like that,_ he thought, _I would be happy all the time._ He maintained his professional smile and handed Matt a paper and pencil.

 

Kitty handed the paper back and waited while he read it over. “I’m sure he will be thrilled to get this. You want these sent separately?”

 

“Yes, if I know my son, he will want to keep this for his treasure box and I don’t want the other message on it.”

 

Just as she finished, Matt handed his paper to Sanders for inspection. He watched as the young man’s smile evaporated into genuine concern. “Someone shot at you?” His tone was incredulous as he could not comprehend someone wishing harm on this beautiful woman. “Oh my gosh. Are you all right?”

 

Matt leaned on the the counter, staring at Kitty in disbelief. “Young man I do appreciate your concern for **_my_** wife but could we just get these telegrams sent?” This boy, just did **not** fall victim to Matt’s size or intimidating manner. With a genuine smile, he walked around the desk and began to send the messages. Kitty stepped closer to her husband. Matt could tell she was enjoying this. “I thought I better hurry him along before he grabbed you up and run off with ya.”

 

“It’s the hair. We redheads stick together.” She produced that deep sultry laugh that drove him wild. Unfortunately it carried back to the back of the office and young Sanders ears seemed to perk up. Matt straightened up, “Will you stop. That laugh is not for a young man, trust me. I’m going to end up shooting that boy if we don’t hurry up and get out of here.”

 

Sanders appeared at the counter, “Here you go folks, the messages have been sent. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

As much as Matt dreaded passing along the information, he felt it was necessary. “Do you have a runner? Someone that delivers messages?” Sanders nodded he did. “We might be expecting another telegram, if you could deliver it to this address as soon as it comes in.” He scribbled Madson’s name and home address on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter.

 

“I definitely will, sir.” His eyes, of course, traveled back to Kitty “Mrs. Dillon, it was a pleasure. Please take care of yourself.”

 

“Thank you Sanders“ She smiled as Matt slipped his arm around her “I’m in good hands.”

 

They stepped outside the office and Matt took off his hat, pushing it back in place. This time his hand went to her back and he pulled her a little closer than necessary. “Thanks for that much at least. I was beginning to wonder there for a minute.”

 

Kitty stretched up to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry” Her tone reminded him of the one she used with Cooper “Did my cowboy get his feelings hurt.” Once again she produced the laughter that enticed his senses but this time he was ready. He stepped into a darkened doorway of a closed shop and pulled her in with him. “I told you about that laugh.” Matt’s arms pulled her up against him and his lips eagerly sought hers. It was several minutes before they came up for air. “I should take you right here on the streets in Boston. Maybe then that kid would notice me.”

 

“He would notice one of us.” She pulled him back out into the light and they continued home.

 

                         **KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Calleigh followed Cooper into the house, her demeanor not as excited as his. Cooper was waving his telegram in the air. Although he couldn’t read yet, he memorized every word and was ready to recite it to everyone.

 

 “Momma says I am her little man and she misses me and loves me and she will never, never, never forget me”

 

“I see that.” Newly had picked up the little boy and looked at the telegram Cooper had shoved in his face. “How could anyone ever forget you.” The boy scrambled down and ran to Festus repeating the same message.

 

“Well that was reel thoughty of your ma, weren’t it”  Festus held the telegram as though he could actually read. “I’d be rite proud of that, yes sir.”  Cooper gave him a hug and then went off in search of Poppy. Festus noticed another telegram in Calleighs hand and she didn’t seem nearly as excited as Cooper was with his. “What cha holdin thar?”

 

“There was an accident. Someone shot at Kitty and Betsy when they were on their way home from a meeting. Apparently, Kitty was almost killed when her buggy came close to dropping into a ravine.”

 

“Whal, what er they doin about this? They got any idear who this here feller is that took the pot shots at Miss Kitty?”

 

“Matt says there are no suspects“ She wadded the paper in her fist “This is unacceptable! We need to be there.”

 

“They need to cum home away from that there crazy place. People there are plum loco.” He walked around the room, fuming with every step. “Er we goin up there.”

 

As usual, it was Newly’s cool head that prevailed. “We can’t do anything that they are not already doing. We need to look after these kids and the ranch and keep things going. If Matt wants our help, he’ll ask.”

 

Calleigh slipped a sideways glance at Festus. The look between them was clear. They would abide by Newly’s wishes for now. But - just for now.

 


	7. Dinner and a Play

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner and a Play**

Betsy demanded some time for the Dillons to get to experience Boston before they headed home. “I want you to see something besides a near fatal buggy crash. The Metropolitan Opera House is wonderful .I’m not sure what they will be -”

 

“Uh, Betsy, I doubt that Matt would enjoy a night at the opera.” The sour face grimace that followed his comment told Matt that the opera was not some place he wanted to be.

 

“Just because you don’t like it, Barlow, doesn’t mean Matt wouldn’t.” She looked at the two men and decided it was too much of a challenge. “Well, how about the Globe Theatre. Lillie Langtry is performing in As You Like It. It’s a comedy. Maybe that would be more to your liking.”

 

Barlow looked at Matt and stepping behind Betsy, nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. Matt took the cue. “Betsy that sounds like something I would enjoy.”

 

“I’m so glad you agreed. I was afraid Barlow was going to give you that stupid thumbs up sign like a little boy would do but I know you’re too mature for that.” She turned, giving Kitty a wink “I’ll send Bethany to get the tickets. We can go to the Parker House for dinner. I know lobster is a long way from steak but it’s a specialty here. You really need to try it.”

 

“If it sits still for five minutes on his plate.” Kitty cast an apologetic look to Matt “He’ll eat it.”

 

 

                            **KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

It had been a perfect evening. Everyone enjoyed the play, even the men. They decided to walk from the theatre to the Parker House. The restaurant was full but Betsy had made a reservation so their wait was very short.

 

“Do you think Bethany is going to miss all of this?”

 

“You know, Kitty I really don’t. She’s not much of a social butterfly. As you may have noticed, she’s not leaving any beaus behind either.

 

“I did notice that and was surprised. She is such a beautiful girl.”

 

“The only thing she has been interested in was getting that degree and finding a position. Of course her father would be happy if she stayed his little girl forever.”

 

“We were fortunate with Newly. If we had picked out a husband for Calleigh, it would have been him. He keeps her grounded and believe me that’s a job in itself. “ She felt a twinge of melancholy and realized how much she missed her family. “I really think you should come with her to help her get settled in. I would like to say we could return the favor and show you around Dodge but that only takes about ten minutes.”

 

“I was thinking that too. I’m going to talk to her about me coming along.”

 

Matt and Barlow were following behind the ladies. After hearing the last comment, Matt looked over at Barlow.

 

“Matt , I know what you’re thinking because I‘m thinking the same thing. That would mean that Betsy would be making the trip back to Boston alone. Yeah, I don’t see that happening. Sounds to me like it’s going to have to be a family trip. I could use a few days away.”

 

“Well I got just the place for you to stay. We can put you to work breaking horses.” Matt stepped aside as the hostess ushered them to a table. The menus were passed out, the waiter made several suggestions and answered Matt’s questions. He sized the big man up and suggested both lobster and a steak. Matt took a liking to the young man right away. Kitty wanted to try something native to Boston but she was still having trouble keeping anything solid down. She finally settled for the Lobster Bisque.

 

The food was served and Matt was in heaven. “This is delicious. I’m not sure one of these lobsters would be enough to fill me up but it sure goes a long ways as a side dish.”

 

Kitty turned when she felt someone lightly tap her on the shoulder, “Excuse me." She found herself coming face to face with a smiling young man, “I’m sorry ma’am, your waiter brought the wrong soup.” He took the bowl from the table and replaced it with a fresh bowl. “This is shrimp bisque for that table over there.”

 

She smiled at the young man and waited for him to switch out the bowls. As he stepped away from the table she looked to Betsy “I’m not sure I could tell the difference anyway.” As the meal progressed Kitty realized it really didn’t matter about the soup. The bisque was a little too rich for her stomach right now. She ate enough to satisfy Matt and then pushed it aside. 

 

The conversation went on at least a half an hour after the last bite was taken. They started to get the hint that their table was needed so Matt helped the ladies with their wraps while Barlow took care of the check. He had insisted that the Dillons were his guests. He stepped out in the cool night air to join his party. “Do you want to get a carriage now or walk a while?”

 

Matt put his arm around Kitty, “Feel like walking?” She was actually feeling tired but she thought maybe the fresh air and the walk would help her. Forcing a weak smile she nodded.

 

Barlow was telling Matt something about the new horse drawn double decker buses. He was only partially listening when he noticed Kitty weaving in her step. Suddenly, she balked then finally came to a stop. Kitty bent over grabbing her stomach. “Matt, something’s wrong.” She looked up at him and he was shocked at how pale she was “I’m going to be sick” 

 

Betsy took one side while Matt took the other and they held her while she attempted to throw up. Betsy cried out to Barlow to get a carriage. Then she turned to Matt, “This isn’t from the pregnancy. It came on too fast and too strong. ” She placed her finger to the side of Kitty’s throat, 

 

“Matt her heart is racing. I know it sound crazy but the symptoms look like poisoning.”

 

Barlow’s voice could be heard loudly alerting them that he had managed to hail a carriage. Kitty lost consciousness and as she slumped toward the ground, Matt was quick to catch her and run to the cab. Barlow shouted to the driver to get them to Boston City Hospital and the cab took off.

 

When they arrived, Matt carried her into the emergency room . He gave a quick but precise accounting of her problem and the suspicion that she had been poisoned. The doctor and assisting nurse got him to lay her down on a gurney and then started back to the one of the draped cubicles.

 

Matt was matching them step for step. Without losing a beat the doctor told him he would have to wait in the waiting room. He might as well have been speaking a foreign language because Matt paid no attention at all. Again in a stronger voice, he ordered Matt to stop.

 

By Bostons standards, Matt was wrong but by Dodge City, he was right on the money when he grabbed the doctor by the lapels and pulled him off his feet. “Where she goes...I go! Now you get in there and help her!!!” He let go of the man with a less than gentle shove. All the while thinking how lucky the guy was that he didn’t have his gun.

 

Matt watched as they buzzed around his wife, after checking this and poking that, he heard them verify Betsy’s diagnosis. He watched them inject her slender body with tubes and force the vile liquid from her stomach. “She’s pregnant” He cried out.

 

The same doctor he had threatened glanced over at him. There was no sign of resentment and his tone only exhibited compassion. “It won’t hurt the baby, sir.” With that said, he returned to his work. What seemed like forever was actually only about thirty more minutes. The doctor gave instructions to the nurse and walked over to Matt.

 

“Mr. ?”

 

“Dillon, Matt Dillon“  He volunteered

 

“Your wife?“  He paused and Matt nodded “She’s going to be fine. It was poison but it didn’t look like she ingested very much.”

 

“She, uh, hasn’t been able to keep food down because of the baby.”

 

“That probably worked to her advantage in this case.” One of the nurses stopped and whispered into the doctors ear. He smiled at her and nodded. “Apparently the police are here to talk me about this. We would like to wait until your wife is fully conscious before you take her home. She’s pretty groggy right now.”

 

“Yeah, about earlier...”

 

The young doctor made a face accompanied by a shrug. “It’s okay. I am guessing that you are definitely not from around here.”

 

“No, I’m a US Marshal from Dodge City, Ks.”

 

“Ahh, I guess I’m lucky you don’t have your gun.”

 

Matt smiled, “Oddly enough I was thinking that exact same thing earlier. I should have behaved better, my daughter is a doctor too and I wouldn‘t want anyone treating her the way treated you. I do apologize. Can I go be with her while you talk to the police. “

 

“Sure, she should be ready to go by the time we’re done. Just go down the hall to the last cubicle.”

 

Matt started down the hall and then turned back, “Hey, what did you say your name was?”

 

“Stanton.  Miles Stanton. Nice to meet you Marshal Dillon.”

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

Again, Matt got Kitty settled in for the night. This was beginning to be a pattern and he was really starting to hate Boston. She was exhausted and fell right to sleep. Betsy and Bethany stayed with her while Matt and Barlow went back to the restaurant. This time out, Matt did wear his gun. He wasn’t going to use it, at least he didn’t plan on using it, but it made a nice intimidation tool. When he and Barlow talked with the police they figured the poison came in the second bowl of soup delivered to the table. Matt was angry with himself for not being more vigilant. He paid no attention to the second waiter, he wasn’t sure he would even know him if he saw him again. Sadly enough, neither Betsy or Barlow remembered him either.

 

This time when they walked into the Parker House, heads turned. Matt was in his full glory, armed, standing erect and a head taller than anyone in the room. “I want to talk to your waiters.” The maître d’ took him into the kitchen and pulled in the waiters. He recognized the one that served them first. But the young man flatly denied serving the wrong soup. He had no idea who the other waiter was or why he exchanged the food. It wouldn’t be that hard to put on a white shirt and black pants and blend in with the rest of the staff in a crowded restaurant without being noticed. The staff all seemed cooperative and sympathetic but of very little help.

 

Matt stepped out of the restaurant in to the cool night air. He took a defiant stance, feet apart, hands ready as though he were getting ready to draw but there was no opponent at the end of the street. This challenger was hiding in the shadow, too much of a coward to come out and face him. Worse yet, he was targeting a woman. The marshals woman at that.

 

While they were in town, Matt thought he should send another telegram. He didn’t want to upset anyone at home but he knew Calleigh would never forgive him if he kept this from her. “I need to stop by the telegraph office, it’s near here isn’t it?

 

“Just a few blocks that way.”

 

 “My daughter would kill me if I didn’t keep her informed.”

 

“Yes, I - I remember you telling me about the shooting at the bar. You have a remarkable daughter.”

 

“Barlow- I have a remarkable family period.”  He spied the Sanders boy behind the counter as he walked through the door. He noticed the young man looking around for a certain redhead. Slightly disappointed, he was still polite and greeted Matt professionally. 

 

“Mr. Dillon, good evening. Sending another telegram home?”

 

“Yeah, can I have that pad?” Matt nodded to the tablet and pencil on the desk. Sanders obliged and waited while the message was written down. When he noticed Barlow he offered assistance but he was told the two men were together. Matt handed the pad to Sanders. The young man stopped short as he read the message. He turned back to Matt, his face full of concern but he knew better than to ask.

 

Matt was too tired to be jealous of a young man’s crush and he knew his concern was genuine, “She is all right” He assured him.

 

“Thank you , Mr. Dillon. I hope you will give her my best.”

 

Matt nodded, “I will son. I will.”

 

Barlow followed Matt out the door all the while looking over his shoulder at the redheaded young man. “What was that?”

 

“That was another of my wife’s conquests. She says it’s the hair but it seems to happen with dark hair, blondes even bald men so I don’t put much stock in that answer.”

 

Barlow started to laugh. The tension was finding its release in laughter. It started as a mild chuckle but grew into a full blown belly laugh and before he knew it Matt was right in there with him. “You’re right.” Barlow was trying to speak but he was so breathless it took him a minute to get it out. “Your family is remarkable.

 

 

               

 

 

**mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

                             

“What kind of town is that!!! Why doesn’t Matt bring her home where she’s safe? Where we can watch over her!” Calleigh paced around the front porch, waving the latest telegram in her hand. Newly winced as her voice had reached an ear splitting pitch. “Festus, we’re going to Boston!”

 

“Now jist hold on, don’t go skittering off til we kno fur shur what’s a happening here. I’m a thinking Matthew needs to fetch her back too. But taint gonna do us no good to go there and chase our tails.”

 

Calleigh always relied on Festus to back her up no matter how crazy her ideas might be. His fuse was just about as short as hers and he was willing to go to any lengths to protect the ones he loved. Just like her. But now he was actually siding with Newly that maybe they needed to think things out. She heard the jangle of his spurs walk up behind her and felt his hand take hold of her arm.

 

“Miss Calleigh, I wilt go if’n thats what you all think best but I gotta tell ya, I’m a thinking Newly is right on this here point. They left us two little babies to care for and keep safe. Now til Matthew asks fur help, I think we need to jist sit tight.”

 

Newly had gone back in the house when he heard the baby cry. Within a few minutes, he stepped out on the porch with Hadley in his arms. The little redhead rubbed her sleepy eyes and sniffled back her tears. She had cried longer than usual before someone came to her rescue. Her big blue eyes scanned the various faces searching for her favorite one. Pudgy little arms reached out and a grin broke through .”Sissy.”

 

The fight went out of Calleigh when she heard her little sister call for her. Calleigh was too hard for her little tongue to twist around so she had settled for Sissy She reached out to take the girl from Newly and Hadley wrapped her chubby arms around her neck. “Sissy wide pony now?”

 

Calleigh pulled the child back enough to look into her face. “I did promise to take you for a ride after your nap, didn’t I.”

 

“Uh huh. Now wide?”

 

Festus stepped in front of the girls. “Well Miss Calleigh what choice er you makin here?”

 

She looked at the little face and then the haggardy one. “I guess Boston can wait, we have a pony to ride.” As she passed by, she stopped, kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thank you.

 

Newly stepped up beside Festus and watched the two redheads head for the corral. They could hear the little ones excited jabbering as she squirmed in Calleigh’s arms. “Thank you, Festus. She doesn’t like to show it, but she’s scared.”

 

The craggy hill man turned, squinting one eye. “I know. I’m thinkin we is all scared and I’m fearin fer good reason. Mebbe one of us shud hang round that there telygraph place jist in case Matthew needs to git in touch with us.”

 

“Good idea, I’ll talk to Doc and make sure someone is there all the time. I know Barney has been sticking around keeping the office open in case another telegram comes in.    

 

 

                          **KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Doc pulled his buggy up in front of the telegraph office. It worried him something fierce that Kitty was pregnant and going through this ordeal. It also bothered him that no one else knew. He sat back in his buggy rubbing his mustache nervously, admitting to himself, it was only one person not knowing that bothered him. Calleigh would be livid that she wasn’t told. Of course, there would be no keeping her at the ranch if she knew and those kids needed her. Especially Cooper.

 

Doc had noticed how the boy was becoming more withdrawn. The telegram had helped for a short time but he had been listening to the adults talk. He was too small to understand what was going on but old enough to know something was wrong and it involved his mother. And to a boy his size, Kitty was his world.

 

“Doc?” Nathan Burke reached into the buggy and gave Doc a shake “You all right in there? You haven’t moved in twenty minutes.”

 

“What are you, the town watchman!” Doc grumbled as he climbed down out of the buggy “I was thinking. Have you ever tried that Burke!”

 

“I was just making sure you were Okay.” Burke stepped in line behind him following him into the telegraph office. “I heard the little Dillon boy got a telegram.”

 

Doc stopped, turned to face Burke and tugged on his ear. “And just where did you hear that? No, never mind” Doc shook his head irritably. “I don’t care where, it’s none of your business. Don’t you have a job to attend to.”

 

Nathan Burke was not one to be put off. He wormed his way back in front of the old man. “I heard there was a second telegram. I heard someone shot at Miss Kitty. Is that true Doc?”

 

Doc looked around the telegraph office and then to Barney over behind the counter. He motioned for Burke to come closer. The nosey man leaned over as the older man lowered his voice almost to a whisper. “Did you hear that the man that run the freight office was killed?” CAUSE HE’S ABOUT TO BE SHOT! “ He shouted. “Now get out of here.”

 

Burke was either too dense or too thick skinned to be insulted. Either way, he was leaving and Barney had really enjoyed the show. “I apologize Doc but I really don’t know how he finds out everything. I did catch him going through the trash once reading the discarded messages although he denied it.” Doc gave him a weary look of forgiveness “What can I do for you?”

 

“You know by what you’ve read that we have problems.”  


“Yeah, it looks like someone is out after Miss Kitty. Any idea who?”

 

“We’re hoping Matt can figure it out. And soon. Looks like they’re trying to keep in close touch so we thought it might be a good idea if someone were here - just in case. Oh, I need to send one more telegram now.”

 

“I understand Doc and I’ll sleep right back there on the cot to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

 

 No one noticed Burke standing just outside the open back door of the office.   _Hmmm,  so Miss Kitty is in danger. I wonder if anyone else knows what‘s really going on?_


	8. The New Trap Is Set

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 8**

**The New Trap Is Set**

 

 

“We’ve tried twice I think we need to just forget this whole thing“  The skinny young man fidgeted with the buttons on his jacket, his gait jittery as he paced around the room.

 

“YOU’VE tried twice and failed. Why you ever hired that incompetent fool!”

 

“Well, I don’t know a lot of people and I can’t just walk up to a total stranger and ask them to kill a woman.”

 

The agitation was disappearing, “Maybe it’s best. I’ve been thinking I want to do it myself. I want to watch her suffer and die. Slowly, painfully. I want her to know it‘s coming from me. Tell him we changed the plan and all he needs to do is bring her to me. Same money.”

 

“Why do you hate her so much. What did she ever really do to you?” The only response he got was a hard backhand across the face. He didn’t ask a second time.

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

Bethany opened the door to a very tall, blonde, handsome man. For a moment they seemed content to stare at each other. She reached the embarrassing point first and finally spoke up. “Can I help you?”

 

He seemed almost shy “I’m looking for some friends of mine. I was told they were staying here.”

  
Her eyes fell on the gun strapped to his leg and the western cut of his jacket. “Your friends? Would that be Matt and Kitty Dillon.”

 

“Yes ma’am” His grin broadened much to her liking” My name is Thaddeus Greenwood. Everyone calls me Thad.”

 

“Well, please come in.” She ushered him into the parlor “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“No, thank  you..uh..ma’am.”

 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. Bethany Madson” She offered her hand which he eagerly accepted. She was impressed with the gentle strength of his grip. He was in awe of how soft and delicate her hand felt in his. “Did you come all the way from Dodge too?”

 

Thad settled in the seat Bethany had directed him to. “No, I come from New York I am on my way to Dodge though. I will be taking over the Marshals job.”

 

“Really, you are a US Marshal. And so young.” Smiles were exchanged again “I will be going to Dodge as well.” Thad straighten up in his chair. Those words truly interested him. “Kitty has offered me a position to develop and operate her restaurant.”

 

“Her restaurant?”

 

“Apparently, she’s not happy with - Delmonico’s is it.”

 

He toyed with his hat., “Well, I’ll be darned. Everybody has complained about it for years. Miss Kitty would be the one to tackle the problem. She is actually the reason I’m here. Doc Adams sent me a telegram that I might be of some help here.”

 

“I know it’s been very scary. I’ve never been around anything like this. Kitty is such a lovely woman, I just don’t understand someone wanting to hurt her. I know the Marshal is very worried. I guess you’re good friends with them both?”

 

“Yes, I like to think so. I worked for the Marshal for a while and Miss Kitty well, she’s one of a kind.”

 

“I noticed that’s the second time you have called her that. She’s married to Mr. Dillon..I..I don't understand" She gave her head a faint shake as if confused

 

“Yes, she is his wife but everybody in Dodge calls her Miss Kitty. It’s a title of sorts a sign of respect and affection. And she’s definitely earned it.” His grin was kind and strangely innocent for a US Marshal. “So, you’re going to trade Boston for Dodge?”

 

“Boston sounds worldly but it’s like any other city. Some good people, some bad. Poor and rich. It’s just a little more refined.”

 

Thad had to laugh “A little. I think you might be surprised by that. The most refined thing we have is the Ford County Sociable every year.” Suddenly he had a thought. With more bravado than he thought he had in him, he decided to jump on the opportunity to ask her for a date to the dance before anyone else had a chance. “Miss Madson I would be honored to take you to the one this year.”

 

Bethany was a little confused at first but then she began to laugh “I’ve never made a date this far in advance but” She assumed a more serious demeanor. “Mr. Greenwood I would be honored to go with you.”

 

“What’s all the laughter going on in here?”

 

Bethany was just about to introduce Thad to her father when both Matt and Kitty beat her to it. Both were calling his name as they rushed toward him. The way he saw it, he had two choices coming at him and it was a simple decision. His long arms open up and Kitty slipped into them. Matt was left to place a long arm around the boys shoulder. “Miss Kitty. Marshal. Good to see you both.” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Matt was especially glad to see another armed man on his side.

 

“Doc sent me a telegram.” Kitty stepped out of the incoming Marshals arms as the retiring one took her into his. “He told me what’s been going. Are you all right Miss Kitty?” She offered a smile and nodded. “Well, Doc thought maybe I could be of some help.” 

 

Kitty gave Matt a nudge and nodded toward the Madson’s. “Barlow and Betsy Madson this is Thad Greenwood. I see you have already met Bethany. He‘s going to be my replacement and they couldn‘t have found a better one. These kind people have opened their home to us.”

 

“Did you just get into town, Thad?”

 

“Yes ma’am. I came straight here. I was hoping someone could take me over to the hotel.”

 

Betsy threw up her hands “What is it with you people and your fondness for hotels. Bethany, take the young man upstairs to the back bedroom and make him comfortable. In the meantime, I’ll bet Thad is hungry. Matice and I will get dinner ready.” She started for the kitchen when she noticed a lack of movement. Betsy clapped her hands and raised her voice ever so slightly. “Come on, let’s get moving. Dinner will be ready soon and I‘m sure you will want to fill him in on all that’s happened here.”

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

 

Boyd Randall turned to face his employer, “The boy says you want to take care of her yourself.”

 

“I might as well, You’ve bungled the job twice already. And why did you show your face at the restaurant. Now they can identify you”

 

“You wanted something slow“ he tried not to let the irritation show in his voice. “Something to scare her before she died. I usually just shoot them. This isn’t my first job you know.”

 

“Really, you sure can’t tell it.”

 

The man ground his teeth before continuing, “In a busy restaurant, it’s all people can do to remember their own waiter, let alone a stray one that comes to the table for a few seconds. I knew they wouldn’t remember me.”

 

“I must admit, you don’t look like a hired killer.”

 

Indeed he did not. With his wavy blonde hair and choir boy face he looked more like the kind of boy every mother wants her daughter to date. He couldn’t have been more than 22 or 23. How many jobs had he done? “So what do you want me to do with her.?”

 

“Bring her to me. I want to take care of her.”

 

“Have you ever killed anyone before? It’s not that easy.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I have. And I didn’t find it hard at all.”

 

The hired man was momentarily stunned by the merciless answer. Maybe he wasn’t the only cold blooded killer in this room. “What about the man? Do you want him to?”

 

“No but don’t kill him. I want him to know what’s going to happen to her. I want him to suffer too.”

 

“It’s going to be hard to catch her away from him. He sticks pretty close to her.“

 

“Are you saying you can’t do it?“

 

“No, I’m just saying it will be more difficult.”

 

“That’s why I’m paying you a handsome price.“

 

“Speaking of which, do you have the money.”

 

“I already gave you half. You’re not getting the rest til I see Kitty Russell standing right here in front of me.”

 

“Russell?”

 

“I mean Dillon.”

 

“Ok, you got it. I’ll have her in your hands within 48 hours.”

 


	9. Yet Another Attempt

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 9**

**Yet Another Attempt**

 

 

 

 

 

Even at 5’11, Madson looked small walking between Dillon and the young Thad. They walked out of the police station with no more information than when they walked in. Farland had questioned everyone in the restaurant, even the patrons that he managed to round up. No one remembered anything unusual.

 

“Well, you two are the lawmen, what do we do now?” Madson looked from one serious face to the other.

 

“For now, I’m going to stop by the telegraph office to make sure nothing has come in.” As they walked along Matt looked at his future replacement noticing how much older he looked. Still youthful but part of his innocence was gone. Being a sheriff could change a boy, being a US Marshal would make him a man. He was still a bit shy, especially around the women but he had earned a certain toughness to be dealt with. “I feel like we’re just scrambling in the dark, here. Why did he try to knock her into that ravine? And the poison? Why all the subterfuge? Just shoot her and be done with it.” He winced when he realized the subject of that sentence was Kitty. Matt stepped ahead of his companions by a couple of feet, “It’s like he’s trying to scare her or-”

 

The shot rang out and Matt hit the ground. Thad pulled Madson down with him to get him out of the line of fire. Both Marshals drew their guns but the shooter was nowhere in sight. “

 

“You two all right?” As usual, Matt’s first duty was to those around him instead of tending to his own wound. He slid up into a sitting position to assess the damage on his leg. Thad slid his gun back in the scabbard and knelt down beside him. He pulled a kerchief from his pocket to tie around the wound.

 

“The hospital is right down-”

 

“Yeah” Matt shot him a weary look “I remember. And they say Dodge is dangerous!”

 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Matt used Thad as a crutch to hobble in to the emergency room. Madson followed along behind, still amazed at what was happening in his town. He didn’t see violence like this when he was a visitor in Dodge.

 

“Just stay right here, I’ll get the doctor.”

 

The young girl behind the reception desk scurried down the hall. Within minutes she was heading back with a nurse and doctor in tow. As he neared closer the doctor could be heard to mutter, “ahh, it’s the cowboy”

 

“Marshal Dillon, what can I do for you today?” Matt turned around revealing his bloody pant leg.

 

“Oh, I see. Would you help him back this way?” He stepped aside to allow Thad and Matt to pass by. He noticed the young man also wore a gun. “I take it you are from Dodge City also.” Thad offered a smile and nodded “Do they grow anything under six foot out there?”

 

Madson who was still following behind, stepped up next to Stanton. The two men looked eye to eye and the doctor asked simply. “Boston born?”

 

“Uh, huh  5’11’ You?’

 

“Same.” They turned together and followed the two Kansans into a cubicle. He told his nurse to prepare a shot but Matt vetoed the order. “Well, how about a local? Removing a bullet is painful.”

 

“I’ve heard that." There was more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "It's just a flesh wound just dig it out, I need to get back to my wife.” Stanton shrugged, accepting Matt’s wishes. He began to dig as ordered causing his stubborn patient to wince and bite his lip.

 

Despite his cheekiness, Stanton actually tried to keep the pain to a minimum. “How’s your wife doing?”

 

“Fine. Thanks .” He jerked back with a grunt. “You aren’t related to a Doc Adams are ya?

 

“No. Is he the one responsible for all these other scars?” Matt responded with a tight grimace. “Looks like marshaling is a tough job. Did you bring your enemies with you or did you make all new ones here?” Finally, he tossed the lead into a pan and began to stitch up the wound. “I suppose the police are waiting for me again.”

 

“We haven’t reported this yet.” Madson confessed. “It just happened down the street by the telegraph office.

 

Stanton finished his work and cleaned his hands, he dropped the humorous sarcasm, “What kind of trouble are you in Marshal?”

 

Matt gently slid off the table. “I don’t know doc. Someone is trying to kill my wife. The first attempt-”

 

“First attempt?”

 

“Yes. She was with his wife” He nodded to Barlow “We couldn’t be sure who his target was then but the poison was definitely meant for Kitty. And as for this,” He glanced down at his leg. “Obviously they could have killed me if they had wanted to so I’m guessing this was just to get me out of the way.”

 

“I take it the police haven’t been able to help.” Matt nodded his head indicating they had not. “Sorry. That’s going to hurt, you probably already know that. Would it do any good to send some pain medicine home with you?”

 

“Not if it’s going to slow me down.”

 

Stanton shrugged and mumbled some instructions to his nurse. He took a minute to study the big man. Ordinarily, the pain would slow the average man down but...Dillon was obviously not your average man. “I hope I don’t see you or your entourage in here again, but if you have the need, you make sure they call me in. I’m starting to feel protective over you - not sure I want someone else taking care of you. I’ll fill out the police report, you get on back to your wife.”

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Kitty was in the kitchen with Betsy and Matice when they heard the men come home. “Sounds like the mighty hunters are home.” Betsy laughed “Guess we better see to them.”

 

Their carefree mood lasted only long enough for Kitty to see Matt’s bloody clothes. She did not scream, or cry or even seem to panic. With a calm that Betsy could only admire, Kitty crossed over to her husband and peeked at the bandage. “Did he give you anything for the pain?”

 

“No”

 

Kitty sighed and looked at Thad and held out her hand. He avoided Matt’s questioning gaze and pulled the bottle from his pocket. “He told the nurse to give it to me because-”

 

“Because Matt wouldn’t take it.” Her tone spoke volumes as to her insight into Matt Dillon. “No doctor worth his salt is going to send a gunshot victim home without pain medication. My daughter is a doctor. Remember? Not to mention the last 15 years I have spent with Doc sewing him up. Can you help me get him upstairs?” Kitty turned back to her host. “Would you mind if I took his dinner up to him tonight. I think he needs to get some rest.”

 

“Of course. I’ll make a tray for both of you.” Betsy grabbed Kitty’s hand. “If you need anything.” She felt the other woman’s hand gently lay on top of hers and offer a gracious smile.

 

Matt was amazed at how quickly Kitty had him undressed and in bed. She had forced one of the pills on him and he was beginning to feel, pretty good. He knew that Doc would always slip Kitty something for him when he was hurt and refused medication but he didn’t expect this Boston guy to know how the game was played. Must be something they teach in medical school. He wanted to make sure he got a good night’s rest to be ready for tomorrow, so he took the bottle from the bedside table and popped a couple more pills for good measure.  

 

Bethany knocked on the bedroom door with the tray Betsy sent up, “Is there anything else I can get for you?” She set the tray down on the side table. “Is he going to be all right?”

 

Kitty realized the young girl had never seen someone who had been shot. “This happens frequently where you’re going. Do you think you can handle it?”

 

“Well, I guess. Do you get used to it?”

 

“No.” Kitty admitted sadly. “You get adjusted to it but never used to it. Especially when it’s one of your own.”

 

“I will make you proud Miss Kitty, I promise.”

 

“Miss Kitty?”

 

Bethany produced a faint blush and a smile. “Thad says everyone in Dodge calls you that. I’m just trying to sound like a native.”

 

“I think you’re going to do fine.” She watched the girl slip quietly out the door and turned back to her patient. “Well, Marshall Dillon, are you up for a bite.”

 

Matt opened his eyes as a gorgeous red head leaned over him to plump up his pillow. “I don’t know about a bite, but I sure would like a taste.” His hands cupped her breast and he made a giggling sound.

 

Kitty pulled back, surprised by his words and actions. She also noticed the slight slurring in his speech. When she looked him in the eyes, her questions were put to rest. Clear blues met stoned blues. “Did you take more of those pills?”

 

His eyes rolled back and he grinned the kind of grin only idiots are guilty of. “The one you gave me made me feel good so I took two more to feel GREAT. I have to protect you tomorrow. I need rest.” Kitty couldn’t help but laugh. He truly did need a good night’s sleep and this was certainly going to give it to him.

 

She looked over at the tray, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to be eating dinner tonight. When she looked back at him she realized he wasn’t even going to **_see_** tonight. Eating still wasn’t a pleasant thought for herself so she decided to change clothes and join him a good night’s sleep. 

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Matt bolted upright in bed jolting Kitty from a peaceful sleep. “What happened”

 

Kitty rubbed her eyes and yawned. “What do mean?”

 

“What happened last night? Are you all right?”

 

She sat up beside him still a little sleep disoriented. “I’m fine, why shouldn’t I be?”

 

Matt pulled her into his arms, a little to anxiously she thought. “I just got scared for minute. I shouldn’t have taken that medicine last night.”

 

She laid back down, stretching the remnants of sleep from her body. “No, you shouldn’t have take the second and third pill. That’s what put you under. How’s your leg feel.”

 

He started to roll over but thought better of it when a sharp pain stabbed his thigh. ”Maybe I’ll just keep it stretched out like this for a while. “What’s that?  


“Dinner from last night. I was too tired to take it back?”

 

“Hmm, doesn’t look like anything is missing?” He cast a disapproving glance in her direction. “You do know you have to eat something.”

 

“I will. How about you, ready to go down for breakfast or do you want me to bring it up?”

 

“We can go down. I want to go send a telegram today.” He saw the dread on her face “Kitty they need to know what’s happening. I’m sure they feel helpless the way it is.”

 

“I know, I just hate to worry them.” She went into the bathroom. “I’ll have Thad take me to send the telegram.”

 

Matt struggled to get a clean pair of pants over his wounded leg. “No, Thad and -I- will take you. I don’t want you out of my sight. And don’t give me static about hovering.”

 

She came out of the bathroom, beautiful once again and much to his surprise agreed with him. “Just one question do you plan on hobbling around all day?”

 

“I have connections at the hospital I’m betting he will loan me a cane.”  


“In the meantime“ She slipped under his arm “Lean on me and I’ll help you down the stairs”

 

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Stanton had been very glad to see the Dillons when neither of them were injured. He found Dillon’s wife to be a lovely lady and actually a perfect match to the giant cowboy. He mentioned that Farland took his statement and had a report ready if they wanted to pick it up. Matt was starting to tire out so he asked Thad to pick it up and meet them at the telegraph office down the street. Before they left, Stanton instructed the nurse to give him a cane.

 

Matt enjoyed his time with Stanton more than he was going to enjoy the kid at the  telegraph office. Sanders actually came out from behind the counter to greet Kitty when she entered the office. “He took her hands in his, genuinely happy to see her looking so well. “I am so glad to see you. You look wonderful.” Eventually he did notice her husband hobbling with a cane. “Mr. Dillon, what happened.” Matt just sighed and handed him the telegram which explained the gunshot. Not that he thought the boy would be as concerned with his welfare as he was with his wife’s.

 

Kitty walked over to the counter while Matt stayed by the huge front window. Sanders finished with Matt’s telegram and started back to the counter. He handed her the receipt and she handed him another message. “Please, send this one separate again.”

 

He read her words and could tell she was worried about her son. Almost as though she thought she might not see him again. “Mrs. Dillon-”

 

“I know, everything will be fine." She gave him a bittersweet smile and turned to her husband.. ”Matt, are you ready to go.”

**KITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATTKITTYMATT**

 

Calleigh and Festus had come into town to get a few supplies from Jonas Mercantile when Nathan Burke came running down the boardwalk yelling at her.

 

“What does that idiot want?” Calleigh had little use for Burke and gave no effort at all to hiding it. “We need to get back home. What is it Burke?”

 

“Barney has two telegrams for you. Two. Must be serious.”

 

Calleigh looked at Festus and they headed for the telegraph office pushing past Burke. She was out of breath when she reached the counter. Barney had sent Burke to find her so he was ready for her. His face was like a billboard advertising only bad news. He handed her the telegrams in the order they had been received. As much as she did not want Burke to know, she was going to have to read them aloud for Festus.

 

With shaking hands she opened the first one. “Matt’s been shot - but he’s ok, ” She added quickly. “It was just a flesh wound. They still have no suspects or leads. He thinks they shot him just to disable him.”

 

“Don’t you go a frettin now Miss Calleigh, Matthews been shot more time than I can count on all my fingers n toes. He’s a tough buzzard.” He placed an arm around her shoulder to offer support. Calleigh forced a smile and opened the next one. She released a sigh of relief.

 

“It’s to Cooper. She just wants him to know she thinks about him every day and wants him to know how much she loves him.” Calleigh stopped her brows furrowed together “She wants him to always be a good boy.” Although nothing was said, she had a feeling that this message meant more than Kitty had actually written. When she looked up at Festus she could tell, even the rough hill man thought the same thing.

 

“It’s not bad news really.” Calleigh and Festus were surprised to hear Ma Smalley’s voice from the doorway. They were even more surprised to see Wilbur Jonas standing beside her. “Sorry, I know how bad this looks but Burke has been telling everyone what’s going on and -  the truth is - we’re all worried about Miss Kitty.”

 

Oddly enough the very thing that annoyed her about Burke made her love the people of Dodge even more. She knew their concern was out of love. She hugged Ma and promised she would keep them informed. 

 


	10. Revenge

 

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 10**

**Revenge**

 

 

Matt wanted to wait outside the telegraph office for Thad to join them. Fresh air was the excuse he gave to Sanders. He maneuvered the cane to his side as he tried to open the door but it was still awkward to use. Not that it mattered because he figured it would only be a few days before he could give it up. Kitty forced him to forgo etiquette for now and let her hold the door for him. He fussed as though it was the end of the world but she stood her ground.

 

They started down the sidewalk and she slipped her arm in his. “Now that didn’t hurt much did it.”

 

 “No, it just doesn’t look right.”

 

 “You’re tired I can see it in your eyes. Is it hurting?”

 

 “Not bad really. Don’t tell Doc or Calleigh but this guy is good. Not better but-”

 

 Kitty heard a groan and Matt suddenly dropped to the ground leaving her stunned and confused. She didn’t see the man kick him in the leg causing him to fall but she did see him slam his pistol against his head. It was doubtful that Matt even knew what hit him.

 

 “Now if you don’t want me to put a bullet in his brain, you’ll come with me

 

 She wanted to make sure Matt was all right but she knew better than to make a move toward him. “Come on!” He stuck the gun in her ribs “Make a sound and this is over.” The armed man led her down the alley behind the stores to a waiting buggy. Kitty started to climb up when she heard someone call out. Her abductor jerked around, startled at the unexpected intrusion.

 

 It looked as though a couple of bums had gotten into a fight over some treasure found in the garbage. It was the kidnapper’s bad luck to be caught up in the middle of the dispute. The yelling continued and was coming closer. For the first time in his career as a professional killer, he panicked. He slapped the horse hoping it would take off and the drunken pair would be distracted by the runaway buggy. In part, his plan worked.

 

 The buggy took off in one direction while he ran off in the other taking cover in the darkness. The part he hadn’t planned or counted on was Kitty being thrown from the buggy. She had just climbed on to the foot rail when the horse bolted and took off. She tried to hold on but the buggy careened around the corner and she flew off down an embankment finally slamming into a low lying rock wall. Her body lay cloaked in the overgrown shrubs. 

  **  
**

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

 

  

Thad stepped into the telegraph office surprised that the Dillons weren’t there. “I was supposed to meet Marshal Dillon here. Has she been here?”

 

 “Him and wife both were here.” Sanders volunteered “But they left about twenty minutes ago. He said he needed some fresh air.”

 

“Thanks I’ll look around outside.“ Thad saw the telegraph operator look past him, his brows furrowed as he assumed a baffling expression. Thad heard the door behind him open and turned in time to see Matt stumble in.

 

“She’s gone! Thad, he took her. Sanders, Get the police. Hurry!!”

 

Without a thought to the office, Sanders ran out into the street frantically searching for a policeman. Before long, the small office was full of men in blue. One of them had notified Barlow and he appeared with a buggy to take his friends home. Farland had men searching the streets for blocks around to no avail. No tracks to follow, no witnesses, no leads. Matt was numb. She was his to protect and someone took her right from under his nose. Thad knew him well enough to recognize what was going on in his friends head and heart. But he was powerless to help. 

 

Stanton was just getting off his shift when he noticed the commotion down the street. Police were everywhere on foot and bicycles. Lanterns could be seen waving back and forth casting shadows in the trees. He stopped one of the street cops to satisfy his curiosity. When he heard the name Dillon, his first thought was what had the big man gotten into now. That mildly amusing smirk evaporated straight away when he was told of the kidnapping. For some reason, he felt a connection to the Kansas couple and wanted to help. Without a second thought, he took off for the telegraph office.

 

Matt was pacing like a caged animal. He was completely out of his element and helpless. Both Barlow and Thad knew there was no way to keep him calm the most they could hope for was to keep him corralled. “What the hell is going on! Somebody must have seen something!”

 

Stanton stood in the doorway of the telegraph office watching the chaos. Barlow walked over to the doctor to give him a brief update. “Somebody hit him over the head and took her. Matt knew something was coming but he couldn‘t stop it.”

 

Det. Farland was breathless as he ran into the telegraph office. “We found her!” There was only a split second of silence before Matt was beside him.

 

“Where is she?” He didn’t have to ask if she was alive, he instinctively knew that she was.

 

“They’re taking her to the hospital.”

 

Matt looked across the room and saw that Stanton was already gone. Thad and Barlow were close on the heels of the marshal as he hobbled up the street to the hospital. Stanton had got there in time to be Kitty’s admitting doctor. He would have liked to calm Matt down but there was no time to wait. It only took him a few minutes to diagnose the damage. _This is going to kill the big guy_ , he thought to himself.

 

Matt paced the waiting room checking the clock above the door each time he circled around. It had been almost an hour since they brought her in. He was grateful that Stanton was the one taking care of her. Oddly enough, he had developed a likeness for the quick witted medical man. He was about to make his one thousandth trip around the room when Stanton finally appeared. Thad and Barlow were quick to rise from their seats but they kept their distance. Something in the way the young doctor carried himself told them it was not good news. Matt braced himself, “How bad?”

 

“Kitty is going to be all right.” He paused but never broke eye contact. “We couldn’t save the child. I...I truly am sorry, Matt.”

 

“Does she know?”

 

“No, she was unconscious when they brought her in and we took her straight into surgery. Come on I’ll take you to her.” Matt followed him down the hall to a private room. The shades had been lowered and the room was cloaked in shadows. Stanton heard Matt’s breath catch in his throat when he saw her laying so still. She looked so small and pale. Matt felt like his heart was going to break. They lost a child. A tiny part of his Kitty was gone.

 

“I’ll be sticking around, if you need anything, come and get me.”

 

He started for the door and Matt reached back and grabbed his arm. Both men remained facing opposite directions and without a spoken word, he understood. He covered Matt’s hand with his own and then left the room. Careful not to make a sound, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down beside her.

 

Somebody was responsible for this. Somebody would pay, he vowed. Matt settled back in the chair. It had been a long trying day. Being hit on the head, trauma of her being taken and now the loss, it had all taken its toll on him. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until his body twitched violently stirring him awake.

 

 The first thing his eyes focused on was Kitty. She was awake, staring at him. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears.

 

“We lost it didn’t we?” The words were barely audible.

 

He didn’t need to answer, she knew. She reached out for him and he scooped her up in his arms. Matt pinched the corner of the blanket in his fingers dragging it behind him as he walked over to the big easy chair in the corner. He settled in with her on his lap and threw the blanket over them both. As much as it hurt him to hear her cry, he knew she had to do this. Together, they had to mourn the loss. Kitty’s slender frame softly trembled against his chest as she cried. Matt’s heart ached and he felt tears of his own escape and roll down his cheek. They didn’t need to speak, they just needed to feel the closeness of one another.

 

Matt didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt someone touch his forearm. He blinked several times, trying to focus in the dimly lit room. It was Stanton. “I need to check her vitals. Can you get her back to bed?”

 

Still slightly disoriented, Matt pulled himself to his feet and took a moment to steady himself on his wounded leg. He carried her still sleeping form back to bed. Kitty uttered the faintest of moans but failed to wake up. He stretched his giant frame in all directions as it retaliated for sleeping in the uncomfortable chair.

 

“Her vitals look good. Has she been asleep all this time?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“How’s the leg? Want me to take a look at it?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

 

“If you’re going to stay the night, which I’m sure you are, let me have a cot brought in.”

 

“That would be appreciated.”    

 

Stanton left the room and aside from sending up a cot, he left instructions that they were not be disturbed. The only thing either of them needed at this point was rest.

 

 

**mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

 

 

Boyd  slipped into the locker room and borrowed a white tunic, a bottle of ether, some cotton pads and a very large laundry bag. With the stolen props and his clean cut good looks it was enough to make him pass for an orderly. This was his last chance to get the woman. If he failed this time, he was probably going to be killed himself. Again, he had a buggy ready, parked back behind the incinerator. He knew he was going to have to move quickly because the big man wouldn’t leave her alone for long and he wouldn’t get close enough to knock him out like the last time. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then ducked into the linen closet across from her room. He pulled up a crate and turned it upside down for a stool. Now it was just a matter of time.

 

**Mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

 

 

Matt had propped the pillows up to make Kitty more comfortable sitting up. The sparkle was gone from her eyes. He pulled the shades up to let the sun in but it wasn’t enough to overpower the shadow of grief that cloaked the room. “Honey, you need to eat something.”

 

She tried to force a smile but it just wouldn’t materialize. “I will. Later.”

 

“Kitty, honey it’s not going to do any of us any good if you get sick.” He brushed the loose curls from her face. “We still have two little ones and one big one back home that need you.” He meant to cheer her up a little but it had the opposite effect and she started to cry.

 

“I want to go home. I want my babies. All three of them.”

 

Matt sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. “We’ll go home as soon as you’re strong enough. I promise, kitten.”

 

Stanton tapped lightly on the door and started in only to find his patient upset again. The look Matt gave him was one part pleading and one part helplessness.

 

“Kitty, why don’t I give you something to help you rest.”

 

She buried her face further in Matt’s chest losing control to the tears again.

 

“I’m going to get something for her.” He stepped out of the room for only a few minutes and then returned with a needle. He gave her the shot and within a few minutes, she was asleep again. What Stanton did for her well being, was actually a God send for Boyd Randall.

 

“I need to take her back home.” Matt brushed a lock of hair back behind her shoulder. His thoughts were put into words to no one in particular. His tone was wistful,  “She makes such beautiful babies.” 

 

Stanton had not seen the giant man look so vulnerable. His love for this woman was immeasurable. “I’m sure she does.” He whispered as he slipped out of the room.

 

**mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitt** y

 

Boyd was about to give up. He had been in the tiny closet for most of the evening and now it was nearing midnight. He wasn’t sure how many more hours he could pace and stretch to keep from stiffening up in the small cramped area. He heard voices and opened the door just enough to peek through the crack. One of the nurses came in to get the big man and he followed her down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Boyd scurried over to Kitty’s room. Boyd could not believe his luck to find her already drugged. His intention was to shove the bottle and cotton cloth into his pocket but the cloth slipped out onto the floor. Within a few minutes, he had her stuffed into the laundry bag. He threw her over his shoulder, checked to see if the hall was clear and then high tailed it for the waiting buggy.

**Mattkittymattkittymattkittymatt**

 

Matt returned to the room surprised to find Kitty gone. At first he thought maybe she had gone to the bathroom but then he found the ether soaked cloth. This was the final straw. He had not been this angry since he was in that bar in Copper Cove Texas beating Wylie Robes half to death. He bolted out the door and down the hall toward the waiting room like a wild bear. Stanton was giving Thad and Barlow an update when he saw the blood drain from their faces. He turned in time to see Matt charging toward them.  

 

“SHE’S GONE! THEY’VE TAKEN HER **_AGAIN_**!” The three men looked at each other in disbelief. This just could not be happening.

 

Farland showed up again, obviously already familiar with the couple but like the three men could not comprehend that she had been kidnapped again for the second time in three days. Matt and Thad realized it only made sense since the first attempt had been botched. He was actually too angry to be full of self recriminations. Like before, the area for miles around were being searched but unlike last time, she was not found.  

 

Thad was trying to keep Matt busy with something so he suggested they wire home to let the family know of this latest development. He walked beside the beleaguered lawman toward the telegraph office. 

 

 

                                                                                              **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

 

 

With a smile frozen on her face, Calleigh knelt down to talk to her little brother. “Cooper, why don’t you go with Mr. Jonas back to his store and get some penny candy for you and Hadley. Get some for everyone to celebrate mommas letter to you.” She looked up at Wilbur Jonas, her eyes begging him for help.”

 

“That’s a great idea. I’ll let you pick out whatever you want. We can get some for everybody to celebrate.”

 

“Candy for everybody! Wow, let’s go.” He grabbed Jonas hand but then stopped and ran back to Calleigh. “If you send another letter to momma, tell her I love her.” He kissed Calleigh’s cheek and ran off. She stood up and leaned back against Newly for support. What was supposed to be a fun little family outing was quickly turning into a nightmare. At least she had left the baby home with Festus otherwise the whole tribe would be there.

 

Barney took the message and handed it to Calleigh. She could tell by the look on his face, that it was not even good enough to qualify as bad news. Newly braced himself behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders for support. He felt Calleigh wilt slightly as she read the message aloud, “It’s Kitty...she’s been kidnapped. And ...” She paused again, this time looking at Doc, “It also says they lost the little one. What does that mean Poppy?

 

He dropped his head, his shoulders drooped in despair. ”I’m afraid it means just what you think it means. She was pregnant.” 

Under normal circumstances, she would have been livid that she was not told but all she could think right now was how devastated Kitty and Matt must be. They both treasured their children and to lose one....Calleigh could imagine the pain they were feeling. _Lord, please bring her home safely_ , she prayed silently before turning back to Barney, “Would you ask them if they want any of us to come to Boston to help.”

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

 

 

 

“Mr. Dillon, your daughter wants to know if you want her or any of your family to come out?” Sanders waited for instructions.

 

Matt looked at Thad. He knew Barlow and even Stanton were there to offer help but Thad was the only lawman, the only one with this kind of experience. “Is there anything any of them could do?”

 

“Well, she can’t shoot us out of this one and Festus can’t track in the city. I know they want to be here but it won’t help.” The younger man paused “Unless it’s just to give you support.”

 

“No, my children need some stability right now. Calleigh is the closest thing to Kitty, they need her and she needs Newly and the others.” He looked at his new friends “And I have all of you.”

 


	11. Kitty's Kidnapped

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 11**

**Kitty’s Kidnapped**

 

Kitty blinked several times trying to adjust her eyes to the partially lit room. She started to sit up and realized her left wrist was chained to some kind of post. The ground was cool and damp and the wall supporting her was dirt the same as the floor. The thin hospital gown that she wore did little to keep her warm on the cold ground. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was cramping terribly.

 

 She could tell she was in some kind of tunnel by the way the voices echoed as they neared closer. While she couldn’t make out the words she could tell it was a man and a woman. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dimly lit room but she could tell one of them was carrying a lantern. Now they were close enough Kitty could understand what they were saying.

 

“You didn’t kill him did you?” It sounded as though the woman could turn angry if she got the wrong answer

 

“No, I got her out of there before the big guy came back. He must be going nuts about now.” The kidnapper’s voice didn’t reflect either fear or a need for approval.

 

“Good. I hope he’s suffering already.” There was an almost giddiness in the woman’s tone  She walked up to Kitty and hung the lantern on a nail above her head.

 

Kitty looked up into the face of the woman not believing her own eyes. “Mavis Penshaw?!?”

 

The still obese woman threw her head back in a fit of laughter. “The look on your face.” She began to make a disgusting snorting sound “ ** _Miss Kitty”_** Just like years before she made the name sound foul and dirty. Mavis stepped into the darkness and returned dragging a chair with her. She groaned as she settled her corpulent frame in the wooden seat.

 

“What do you want from me? Why have you done this.” Kitty was too shocked to be angry at this point.

 

“What do I want?" Mavis repeated the question incredulously as though she couldn't comprehend Kitty not knowing, "I want you to be as miserable as I have been all these years!”

 

“Mavis, I haven’t even been in your life how cou-” The words were silenced with a hard slap across the face that knocked Kitty’s head against the wall. It must have been enjoyable for Mavis as she repeated the action several times. Somewhere in the pain filled haze Kitty managed to grab her hand with her one free one which only fueled her captures anger into kicking her loose. 

 

“Boyd” Mavis screamed at the man who had accompanied her, “Tie up her other hand.” She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Kitty’s head up to the light. “She’s passed out. I’ll have to wait to finish talking to her.” She let go and let Kitty’s head bounce back against the wall one last time. “I’m going to get dinner.”

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

 

Doc took Cooper back to the ranch to get Festus and Hadley. Calleigh wanted them close but she refused to leave the telegraph office so they decided to all stay at Ma Smalley’s until this ordeal was over. By now the entire town was aware of the situation and they all wanted to help in any way they could.

 

Calleigh motioned to Newly to follow her as she walked around behind the telegraph office to get a few minutes alone. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned to him, slipping into his arms. He knew she needed his strength to carry her through this.

 

“I don’t know how to do this, Newly.”

 

“Do what?” He held her to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I‘m used to making things happen. I don’t know how to do nothing.” She stepped away from him and paced the length of the building “ We just sit here, waiting. I’ve never felt so helpless or useless.”

 

Newly tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him. “What is the most important thing in the world to Kitty?”

 

Her eyes were downcast and her tone slightly embarrassed, “Matt and us kids.”

 

“She’s just lost one child and has trusted you to care for the other two. Now, I would not call that doing nothing.”    
 

She looked down, knowing he was right. “I’m sorry. I’m just so scared.”

 

“I know baby, we all are but it’s going to be all right. Matt is going to bring Kitty home."

 

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

 

 

Kitty had regained consciousness but felt it best to not let it be known. After that kick in the ribs, the cramping had intensified. To keep from being kicked in the stomach again, she pulled her legs under her and turned her body toward the post. This left her back unguarded but she thought that was her best option. She heard voices and knew they were coming back. Her plan to remain still was foiled when Mavis grabbed a handful of hair again,

 

“Wake up. We need to finish our conversation.”

 

“It would probably be easier if you wouldn’t knock me out this time.” Kitty realized Mavis had come armed when she felt a club of some kind strike her across the back. It was enough to knock the wind out of her in the form of deep throaty groan.

 

“You always did have a smart mouth.” Mavis settled back on the wooden chair “You’re not looking so pretty now miss high and mighty. No matter what I did, I couldn’t get people to see you for what you are.”

 

Kitty was cautious about her tone, “What am I?”

 

“A saloon whore. You and that bastard kid. I don’t know how you fooled Matt Dillon, it’s almost like you put some kind of spell over him. The way he moons over you all the time. And then you end of marrying him and getting that big fancy house and all. Everybody thinks you’re so sweet. So generous. You can afford to be with all your money. I hear you got little ones now too.” Her vicious laugh escaped again. “Aren’t you just the lucky one. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted those things too. I wanted a husband like that and a fancy house.”

 

Kitty’s head was throbbing and she couldn‘t make sense of Mavis‘s ramblings. Surely her jealousy wasn‘t enough to plot such an elaborate revenge . Everyone in Dodge knew she was a terrible gossip and trouble maker, but a killer?  Kitty wasn’t sure how long she had been there but she was getting terribly thirsty. Partially due to the drugs, she guessed. She was apprehensive about asking but she decided to risk it. “Mavis, could I have a drink of water.”

 

“Hmmm. Water huh.” With a grunt, Mavis pulled herself from the chair. She crossed the room and scooped a cup of water from the bucket resting on the table. She walked back over to Kitty but stopped short. “I hope this is cold enough for you.” She looked at the cup then at Kitty and then in an unexpected move, threw the liquid in her face. “There’s your drink! Anything else I can get for you, **_Miss Kitty_**!”

 

Kitty shook the water from her face. “Can I ask where we are?”

 

“I guess I could tell you that much. We’re in one of the underground railroads that they used to smuggle slaves through.”

 

Kitty took a look around “Are we still in Boston?”

 

“We’re in Andover. My brothers warehouse to be exact. Rathcard’s Restaurant Supply. Did you really think a company as big as this was interested in some slut from Dodge City.” She laughed again and the screeching sound echoed in the tunnel.  

 

“Mrs. Penshaw” Boyd Randall made his way down the tunnel in search of his boss. “I’m ready to cut out of here. You got the woman, I want the rest of my money.” Kitty watched the two people begin to haggle over money.

 

Mavis really had paid someone to kidnap her! This was too bizarre. It had been almost six years since her husband committed suicide and she left town to live with her brother. The last time Kitty spoke to her was at Calleigh’s wedding. Mavis had shown up uninvited and was not particularly friendly but it was nothing that would have indicated extreme behavior like this. Kitty wondered if Mavis blamed her for her husband’s death. Tom Penshaw had been spending a great deal of time at the Long Branch with one Clarice Motlin. Everyone figured the pressure got too great for him and he shot himself.

 

“I don’t think I should pay the full amount because you botched the job twice but I guess it’s only right you get what you deserve.” Mavis went to the table that held the bucket to get the money.

 

Boyd squatted down in front of Kitty looking at the bruising forming on her face. “You sure was a lot prettier yesterday. Being pretty don’t help-” he stopped talking, his eyes grew wide but Kitty had the feeling he wasn’t looking at her. Then almost in slow motion, he fell over next to her and Kitty saw the butcher knife sticking out of his back. Kitty’s blue eyes flashed open wide taking in the whole picture of Mavis shoving Boyd’s body aside. If she had any doubts that Mavis was serious about killing her, they were put to rest.

 

“Try and cheat me will you. Wilfred get down here son. I need your help with something.” From somewhere down the tunnel a skinny young man appeared. As he neared closer, Kitty recognized him to be the man from the warehouse. Portman.

 

Kitty strained to get a closer look. It was him.! Probably seventy five pounds lighter, seven inches taller and six years older but it was Wilfred Penshaw.

 

Their eyes met as he was dragging Boyd’s body away. She wondered if he was under the same delusion as his mother but she saw fear in his eyes not insanity. “What happened mother?”

 

“He tried to cheat me. I have an errand for you. Give me a pen and paper.” Wilfred disappeared down the tunnel and then reappeared with the requested items. Mavis sat back down in the chair. “I’m going to do you a favor. Wilfred write down what she says. Boyd says you spent a lot of time at the telegraph office. I’m going to let you send a final telegram to that bitch kid of your. I’m giving you til tomorrow night at.....6:00. Wilfred, you be sure and read it when she‘s done. Make sure she don‘t give them any clues where she‘s at.”

 

Kitty was afraid of being kicked again but she had to ask. “Why are you letting me write to her?”

 

“That girl humiliated me in front of the whole town. She thinks she is in control of everything. I’m going to let her know exactly when you are going to die and there’s not a damn thing she can do to stop it.” A depraved smile appeared, her eye grew dark “You both thought you were so high and mighty.” She got up out of the chair “Wilfred, I’m going to get something to eat. You take down her words and take them to the telegraph office. Just slip it under the door. Don’t let anybody see you!” She stepped close to her son.  “Do you understand me Wilfred!”

 

“Yes mother.” He watched her leave and then turned back to Kitty. “Tell me what you want to say.”

 

Kitty looked down the tunnel to make sure Mavis was gone. “Wilfred, you have to help me get out of here.”

 

Wilfred spoke as if he hadn‘t heard, or maybe didn‘t want to hear. “I need to know what you want me to write.”

 

 “Wilfred please. Look at me. I think she’s really going to kill me.”

 

“STOP ASKING ME TO HELP YOU!” He screamed with his fists balled at his side. “Yes she’s going to kill you and I can’t stop her. If I help you she will kill me too.” He was almost breathless when he finished. He leaned down and picked up the pad and pencil he had thrown down. “Now, what do you want me to write.”

 

“You’re her son. She wouldn’t kill her own son.”

 

He seemed much calmer after his outburst. “My father didn’t commit suicide Miss Kitty. She killed him. Just like she killed my uncle to get control of the business so that she could lure you here. Yes, she would kill me in a heartbeat. Now, please just tell me what to write.”

 

If Kitty had any hope of escaping this he had squashed them all. She slumped back against the wall and began to dictate to the scared young man.

 


	12. Cowboy, I'm in a Bit of Trouble Here

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 12**

**“Cowboy, I’m In A Bit of Trouble Here”**

 

 

 

Barlow Madson heard the knocker on his front door and quietly went to answer. He was bewildered to see Kyle Sanders, the young telegraph operator. What are you doing here? Where‘s the runner?”

 

“I had to deliver this myself it was too important for a runner. Mr. Dillon is here, isn‘t he?.”

 

Barlow felt like his heart dropped to his stomach, he knew this was going to be bad. He directed Sanders into the parlor where Matt, Thad and Stanton were gathered . They exhibited the same bewilderment as Barlow had displayed at the sight of the young man. Sanders stepped forward and handed the telegram to Matt.

 

“I found the original letter slid under the front door of the office. I searched up and down the street but there was no one. Mrs. Dillon...” His voice cracked like a teenage boy half way through puberty. He cleared his throat and started again. “Mrs. Dillon wanted it sent to your daughter but...I thought I should give it to you first.” His hand shook as he held out the paper.

 

Matt took the paper, he looked around the room as though searching for support before reading the message. As he read the words, Kitty’s words, on the sheet of yellow paper, the color drained from his face. He handed the paper to Barlow and turned staring out the window but seeing nothing. 

 

_“To my most precious daughter,”_ Barlow read aloud “ _I don’t have to tell you how much I love you and what I am asking you to do. You are the only person I trust to take my place with Cooper and Hadley. Please, please take care of your dad. My heart rests with all of you, the entire ragtag family. I love each and every one of you. I have been instructed to tell you that my time will be up tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. I know you have no idea where I am or who I am with so I don’t expect to be rescued. Promise me, no guilt for anyone. Like I said before, Cowboy, I’m in a bit of trouble here."_

_Love Kitty_

 

The air in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating. Mat’ts voice was strained as he struggled to speak  “First, I want you to send a message to Doc Adams. Tell him, bad news coming, do not let Calleigh leave those kids. Can you make sure he will get the message?”

 

“Yes sir. I can tell Barney to give it to him that it’s private.”

 

“Okay. Give it enough time for him to deliver it and then........ Send Kitty’s.”

 

 “Yes, sir” he retrieved the message and headed for the door. His lady was in serious trouble. Kyle Sanders wasn’t sure why but in these few meeting he had developed quite a crush on the lovely lady from Dodge Kansas. Like the others, he began to pray for a miracle.

 

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

 

 

Doc read the telegram. He could feel Calleigh’s eyes burning through him. He folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket and wiped his upper lip. Ignoring her silent pleas, he turned to Barney and nodded. In turn Barney handed the second telegram to Calleigh. She knew Docs message was preparation for this one. Doc watched Calleigh fall into a scary form of calm. Newly saw the same change. He stepped closer ready to grab her if she went down even though he knew that would not be Calleigh’s way. Both men watched as she read the telegram. Newly saw the same darkness take over those sparkling blue eyes that she exhibited when beating Stokes years ago. She dropped the paper to the floor and headed for the door. Both men grabbed for her but Newly was the only one successful in getting a handful of her jacket.

 

“Where are you going?” She ignored Docs question and attempted to pull away from Newly’s firm grip. “Calleigh, where are you going.”

 

“Boston! Where the hell do you think I’m going ! Let go of me!”

 

Newly jerked her back up against his chest. He had never been so scared or angry. “I WILL keep you here by force if I have to. If that means knocking you on that lovely ass, I will do that to keep you safe from yourself.” 

 

Once again, Doc stepped closer, “Calleigh, the telegram your dad sent to me said not to let you leave his children. Kitty has asked the same thing. Now, I know you and I know you have never denied anything she has asked of you . Please, please, don’t let them down.”

 

Newly felt her body stop resisting but it was a long ways from relaxing. At least she was listening now. “Hadley is too young,” Doc continued to plead his case “But Cooper, he knows something is wrong. His mother and father are gone. He was taken from his home to stay here in town. His whole little world is upside down. Now he’s hanging on to all of us but you...Calleigh...you are his lifeline.”

 

Newly forced her to look at him. “I know how you feel. When I had to choose between staying with you or going after the man that shot you. And the same way Matt felt when he stayed with Kitty. This is part of loving someone. This is the hard part Calleigh, staying where you‘re needed the most.” At last, he felt her body relax.

 

She looked at Newly and then at Doc. Her tone was quiet and calm. “I need to go to Ma’s and be with the kids.”

 

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkkmkmk**

 

 

“We’ve got to go back to Andover.” Matt grabbed his cane and headed for the door leaving three very confused people. “In her message she said, ‘ _it’s like I said before_ ’ He was almost animated in his explanation, “Before would be when she was on the bridge in Andover.” He crossed the room coming to a stop in front of Barlow. “Remember it was the first thing she said to me when we found them. She said, _Cowboy, I’m in a bit of trouble here._ The exact same thing she put in the telegram. Kitty is somewhere in that warehouse I know it.”

 

“I think he’s right.” Thad had a note of hope in his voice. He looked at the other two men, neither of them knew Kitty the way he did. They didn’t know how resourceful she could be. “I’ll get the buggy.” Wasting no more time, he fled the room.

 

“If you’re that sure, that’s good enough for me. I’m going to have Betsy and Bethany go over to the telegraph office just in case something important comes in.” He followed Thad’s example and quickly left the room.

 

Matt headed for the door with Stanton on his heels. He stopped just outside the door “Where are you going?”

 

“To Andover.” Stanton held up his medical bag  “Did  it ever occur to you that she might need medical attention when we find her.” He stepped in front of Matt and called back over his shoulder, “Well are you coming?”

 

 

**Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Ma set the child down and she ran to Calleigh as fast as her short little legs would carry her. “Sissy. Home.”

 

“That’s right, How’s my girl?” Calleigh snatched her up and hugged the child tighter than usual.

 

“Bwing me candy?”

 

“Not this time baby girl. Where’s your brother? Where’s Cooper.”

 

“Newie.” Hadley reached out to Newly. She was a traitorous little female if it meant the possibility of candy.

 

 “I’ll take her, you go find Cooper.” Newly snatched the little beggar into his arms. “Come on, we’ll go over to Jonas and see about getting you some candy.”

 

“Yay” Little hands clapped for joy as she bounced in Newly’s arms. She called over his shoulder “Bye Sissy.”

 

“Bye baby girl” Calleigh presented a normal smile until the child was out of sight and then went in search of the boy. It was a relatively short search as she found him in the kitchen being entertained by Clara Tyson. “Cooper.”

 

He scrambled down from the teachers lap and like Hadley ran straight to Calleigh. “Calleigh is momma coming home?”

 

She felt her heart break but maintained a false facade for the boy. “Not yet but she sent me a message and told me to take really good care of you two until she gets home.”

 

He was hesitant before asking his next question “Is my daddy coming home?”

 

“No, baby he’s helping your momma but he said the same thing she did, for me to take care of you.” His little face fell, the despondent expression was much too intense for a four year old boy. He snuggled into Calleigh’s arms and she began to rock him.  

Clara tried to steer the conversation away from his loss. “Cooper was just telling me that he’ll be coming to school in a couple of years. I told him you were in my class when you were little. He has a hard time picturing you as a little girl.” Clara stopped talking and motioned toward the boy. Calleigh looked down to find him fast asleep. “He’s been so scared all day. We tried to get him to sleep for a while but he wouldn’t have any part of it.”

 

Calleigh kissed the top of his curly head. “This whole thing is so crazy. What could Kitty have possibly done to deserve this. It’s not like the bank incident. That was random but she was targeted for this.” Calleigh looked down brushing the silky curls between her fingers. “We don’t even know anyone in Boston.”

 

Clara refilled her cup and set one down for Calleigh. “We do in a way.” She replied absently as she filled the extra cup. She saw the question in those bright blue eyes. “Mavis Penshaw. She moved to Boston with Wilfred to live with her brother after Tom shot himself.”

 

“Mavis lives in Boston?" Calleigh could feel her body grow rigid, "Who is her brother?”

 

“I don’t know if I ever heard his name. Wilfred came to say good-bye and told me they were moving to Boston. He said his uncle was a very wealthy man. He owns a factory or store or something.”

 

Calleigh looked down at the sleeping child, knowing how much he needed the rest. And he deserved better than to wake up alone. As much as she wanted to run to the telegraph office she knew her place was with the boy. “Clara, I need you to go to the telegraph office and tell Doc what you just told me.” She grabbed the woman’s hand.  “And Clara, please, hurry.”

 

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

“It’s from Doc Adams.” Sanders was getting so used to the faceless names, he felt as if he knew these people from Dodge. “He says a lady named Mavis Penshaw lives here in Boston. It’s very important that we get this message to Mr. Dillon." Sanders tore the sheet from the pad and handed it to Betsy. “Can you catch up to your husband.?”

 

  
“I’m sure I can, Bethany, you stay here with Mr. Sanders. “Send a reply, that they are already on their way to Andover but we will try to catch up to them with this news.

 


	13. Mavis

**And the Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 13**

**Mavis**

 

                                       

“Well, Kitty what do you think your family is going through now.” Mavis produced the same sick grin she had worn earlier. “I’ll bet that high and mighty girl is hurting pretty bad. She was so proud of you. A common saloon whore! What did she have to be proud of ?” Her own words were making her angry and she released the anger by striking Kitty across the back again. She tried not to cry out or to antagonize her capture.

 

“Do you think your marshal is going to save you.” She had a malevolent laugh to match her grin. Mavis threw down the club and returned to using her hands. She seem to enjoy the feel of Kitty skin and blood on her hands. “You knew Tom was messing around with that whore Clarice. You all stick together. I just wish I could have caught your daughter too.” She walked back and forth contemplating future plans, “Maybe I’ll catch up to her later.”

 

 

**Mkmkmkmkmmkmkmmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

  
 

 

Matt and his small crew descended on the warehouse. He introduced himself and his friends to Miss Dirks, the young lady at the reception desk. She told them she hadn’t seen Mr. Portman all day but it wasn’t unusual for him to leave on business. Once she realized that not only did she have one US Marshal but two, she offered no opposition to them searching the building. The fact that one of them was young and very good looking helped sway her decision. The men split up each taking a different floor but there wasn’t a sign anywhere that Kitty had been there. After a thorough search they met again in the lobby.

 

“You haven’t seen anything suspicious?”

 

‘No, Marshal, I’m sorry. I remember your wife, she was very nice but...” Miss Dirks shrugged helplessly “Nothing unusual happened that day. And nothing out of the ordinary since then. Mr. Portman was in the store all day that day. I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

 

Fear was building again in Matt as he and his men left the building. “I don’t understand, I thought for sure we would find her. I know she was trying to tell me to come here. I know it.”

 

“We can search it again if you want.” Thad didn’t think it would do any good but if it made Matt feel better he sure would try.

 

Matt shook his head, still unable to believe they came up empty handed. “We searched all three floors and the basement. No, she’s not in there.”

 

Barlow walked to the end of the footpath and put up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “That’s Betsy’s buggy. What is she doing out here?” Without another word he took off down the road to meet his wife. When he met up with the buggy he climbed in taking the reins and pulled up next to the others. He hurried down and lifted Betsy out. “Matt, you got a telegram from Calleigh.”

 

Matt grabbed the telegram, “She says Mavis Penshaw lives here in Boston. She moved here to live with her brother and he owns some type of business. She thinks it’s possible that it’s not a business but a warehouse. Mavis Penshaw” He repeated the name more to himself than for the benefit of those around him. “I know she hated Kitty but...to do this.” He looked at the others “Even with this information it doesn’t change the fact that we’ve searched the building from top to bottom.” Matt so desperately wanted to believe they had a clue.

 

“Yes, but we haven’t searched for an underground railroad.” Stanton moved closer to the others “Rumor has it there was one here in Andover. Let’s go talk to that young lady again.” This time it was the doctor that led the band of rescuers. He walked back up to the receptionist. “Miss Dirks, I have a couple of more questions.”

 

“Certainly, I want to be of any help I can.” She looked at the men around her desk. _Surely one of these good looking men was single,_ she thought. “What can I help you with.”

 

“Do you know a - “ He looked at Matt for help “what was her name.”

 

“Mavis Penshaw.” Matt volunteered

 

“Does that name mean anything to you?”

 

“No, I’m afraid not.”

 

Matt stepped closer “She’s a short really obese woman. Nasty attitude.”

 

The next words out of her mouth put hope back into Matt’s heart. “Oh, you mean Mrs. Portman.” She looked around as if she were about to reveal a secret. “Her name really isn’t Portman. I heard, she took her brother’s name because her husband committed suicide over another woman. Her son is -”

 

“Thank you.” Stanton was grateful for her help but too excited to listen to the local gossip. “I think you told us what we needed to know.” Stanton turned back to Matt, “We need to go down to the basement and look for the entrance to the tunnels. Never had any of those men moved faster than they did at that moment. Everybody took off in a different direction hunting for anything that looked like it could be an entrance. It seemed like time was ticking away, and at last someone finally cried out those critical words “ **I found it!”**

 

 

**mkmkkmkmmkmkmkmkmkkmkmkmkmk**

 

 

“Ma, we need to get out of here.”

 

“Are you crazy. I’ve been planning this since you were fifteen years old. When her and that bastard kid made fools of us in front of the whole town.”

 

“But Ma we can’t-” Wilfred felt the back of his mother’s hand across his mouth. He could see the insanity in her eyes and he knew, if he wasn’t going to end up another of her victims, he needed to get out of there now. He waited until her attention was back on the Dillon woman and started out of the tunnel. As soon as he was out of ear shot, he took off in a dead run. If he hadn’t been looking back over his shoulder he might have seen the brick wall known as Matt Dillon standing in his path. With a resounding thud, he slammed into the giant man and was knocked to the ground.

 

Matt reached down and picked up the skinny little man by a handful of his shirt. “Where’s my wife! I’ll beat you to death of you don’t tell me where she is?”

 

“Please, don’t hit me marshal. I didn’t have any choice, she would have killed me too.”

 

He jerked the young man’s body clear up off the ground, “Where is she!!”

 

Wilfred swallowed the lump of fear in his throat, “Straight down that tunnel. She’s got her chained to a post.” He could see the next question coming. “She’s beat up pretty good but she’s still alive. Be careful though, if ma hears you coming she’ll cut her throat for sure.”

 

Matt threw the boy down and turned to the only other one in the group that was armed. ”Thad, you take that side of the tunnel, I’ll go down this side. Be careful, you heard what the boy said. Stanton, stay close, sounds like she’s going to need you. I can’t go with this.” He handed the cane to Barlow, “I’m better off limping. You need to wait here, just in case something goes wrong.”

 

They eased along in the darkness until the voices grew near. A few more steps and he was able to discern two people. A little closer and his heart caught in his throat, he could see Kitty. She was doubled over trying to fend off Mavis’s blows but she was alive. He motioned to Thad to stay low and move ahead. At this point both men could clearly see the women. Thad signaled that he would take the lead because of Matt’s injury. The younger man crept forward as quiet as possible. He knew he was going to have to take that shot against a women to save Kitty’s life. His worries were moot when Mavis suddenly whirled around and caught him closing in on her.  

 

 “Who are you!” Those beady eyes squinted to get a better view “I know you. Thad Greenwood!” Realizing he must have come for Kitty she played her last hole card. Grabbing another handful of red hair she pulled her head back and pressed the knife to her throat. “I’ll slit her throat if you don’t leave.” She pressed the knife into her flesh causing Kitty to let out a cry.

 

“Mavis, I’m not here to hurt you. I can help you if you’ll just put down the knife.” Out of the corner of his eye, Thad could see Matt inching his way behind the mad woman. Whether she heard him or just felt the presence of another human being, Mavis turned in Matt’s direction. Insane or not, she realized when she saw him that it was a lost cause but she wasn’t going alone. Mavis pressed the knife and just as she started to slide it across the younger woman’s throat, Matt fired bringing her to the ground.

 

The leg wound barely slowed him down as he made his way to Kitty. Mavis had managed to do some damage and Matt pressed his hand to her throat in an attempt to stop the blood flow. While Thad struggled to free Kitty from the homemade shackles, Matt yelled for Stanton.

 

“Kitty, sweetheart, please hang on. Open your eyes, baby please open your eyes.”

 

He felt Stanton drop down beside him. “Matt, move your hands, I need to see what I’m dealing with.” The doctor quickly assessed the situation and opened his bag. “Press right here.” Matt followed his instructions while Stanton retrieved some gauze and began to wrap the wound. “It looks worse than it is. The beating is what concerns me. That and she’s so dehydrated. See if there’s any water over there.” Thad was quick to move as he crossed over to the table to retrieve the bucket. Stanton finished with the bandage and leaned her back in his arms. He held the cup to her lips and forced her to drink. At first she showed no resistance or movement of any kind but as the water trickled down her throat, she began to choke. “Okay, slow down.”

 

Matt felt more life come back into his own body as she displayed more in hers. At last, those sapphire blue eyes fluttered and then opened wide. Stanton could feel the tension in her body ease when she found the face that she was searching for. He knew his friend wanted - no - needed to hold her. Matt needed to feel the physical connection that told him she was all right. Stanton moved aside to let them come together. “We need to get her out of here” He spoke now to Thad “Can you pick her up?”

 

The young man was quick to comply but when he stood up with Kitty in his arms Matt grabbed his arm. “Give her to me.”

 

“Matt, you’re leg is bleeding, you’ve probably torn your stitches loose. I’ll take her.”

 

“I said, give her to me.” His tone was not threatening but there was no concession in his eyes. 

 

Thad glanced at Stanton. The doctor looked at Matt’s leg and silently agreed with Thad’s conclusion that the stitches were probably torn but he somehow knew, it wasn’t a concern to the marshal at this moment. He also knew that Kitty needed attention as quick as possible so he gave the young man a slight nod to let her go.

 

Matt took her in his arms and for the first time in two days, he felt whole once again. He limped but persevered to the end of the tunnel. Barlow and Betsy were waiting in the buggy. He released her long enough to hand her up to Barlow and then immediately took her back once he was in the buggy.

 

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

 

 

At least twenty people stood outside the telegraph office waiting for word from Boston. Doc and Festus seemed to take turns pacing the office. Even Barney come out from behind the counter from time to time to walk off nervous energy. Calleigh stood still as stone, even her breathing was hardly perceptible. So much so that Newly had to touch her from time to time to reassure himself that she actually was breathing.

 

In the deafening silence the sudden click of the telegraph commanded everyone’s attention. Barney hurried back behind the counter. Four anxious faces watched him translate into words the multiple clicking sounds. They watched for the expression on his face but he was unreadable as he worked. The clicking ceased, Barney stood up and suddenly the grin on his face burst wide open. “She’s safe! The marshal’s got her!”   

 

Screams and shouts bombarded the air outside the building. Festus’s spurs jangled as he danced around the office dragging Doc with him. Calleigh felt the weight of the world drop from her slender shoulders as she fell into Newly’s waiting arms.

 

“She’s going to be okay,” she repeated, needing to hear it again. “She’s really going to be okay.”

 

Barney stood at the counter, watching the celebration. He motioned to Calleigh.” Do you want to hear the rest of it?”

 

“The rest of it?” Calleigh realized they still didn’t know what happened.

 

Barney proceeded to paraphrase the rest of the telegram as well as to add a few points of his own. “It **was** Mavis Penshaw. I can’t believe she has held a grudge all this time and Miss Kitty never did a thing to her. Well, she won’t hurt anyone anymore. She’s dead. The marshal shot her.” Calleigh felt peace coming into her world again but she wouldn’t feel completely whole until Matt and Kitty were home.

 


	14. Coming to Terms

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

**Chapter 14**

**Coming To Terms**

 

Stanton motioned to his head nurse to follow as Matt carried in the patient. “End of the hall, Matt.”

 

He followed the doctor’s instructions but this time, Stanton didn’t even try to get him to leave the examining room. Kitty had been unconscious most of the time due to a mild concussion from the multiple times of having her head slammed against the wall,

 

Her face bore the evidence of Mavis’s hate. Stanton had learned to distance himself from his patients but he failed with this couple from Kansas. It was hard to comprehend someone hating this woman to that degree. While he had only met her a couple of times, he found her to be a very charming lady. He glanced at his newfound friend witnessing the pain in his eyes as he looked upon his wife’s battered and bruised face.

 

When his nurse removed her dress she gasped in surprise at the purple whelps across her back. Not that she hadn’t seen much worse, it just caught her by surprise. The two of them went to work, cleaning, bandaging and putting a few stitches in the cut on her neck.

 

Stanton washed his hands and crossed the room to Matt. “Kitty’s going to be fine. We've put cold packs on to keep the bruising and swelling to a minimum but you need to prepare yourself. She's probably going to look pretty bad in a couple of days.

 

It has to get worse before it gets better.” He turned and whispered something to his nurse.

 

“Millie is going to take her to a private room and get her settled in” Stanton grabbed Matt’s arm when he started to follow the nurse. “Whoa, wait up there cowboy. You’re not going anywhere until I stitch that leg up.” Matt looked at the gurney heading down the hall. “Don’t fight me on this Matt.” There was no mistaking the sudden seriousness in Stanton’s tone.

 

“Okay, but hurry it up doc.”

**mkmkmkmkmmkmkmkmmkmkmkmm**

Stanton was reading one of his patient’s charts when Millie approached him. “I need to talk to you about Mrs. Dillon.”

 

He flipped the folder closed. “Has her condition changed?”

 

“No, she’s in and out.” She paused and he gave her a look of mild impatience. “But when she is awake,...“The girl stopped a hint of frustration crossed her face “I was going to say when she’s awake she’s calling for him but he‘s never away from her side.”

 

“So what’s the problem here?”

 

“Well, maybe you need to come and see.”

 

He dropped the chart back in the bin and followed her to the room. Millie gently opened the door revealing her dilemma. Stanton stood in the doorway, not really surprised at what he saw. The big man lay on his side with the pretty lady wrapped securely in his arms.

 

“Hospital policy says-”

 

Stanton held up his hand to stop her words. “Marshall Dillon has no understanding of any policy for his wife except his own. Let them be, they both need the rest. We’ll charge him double on his bill.”

 

Millie giggled as they backed out of the room.

 

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

 

 

Matt plumped up her pillow, again. He had been fussing over her for the past week. She had finally stopped crying and had remembered to be grateful for the three healthy children she had. “I’m fine. You need to sit down and get off that leg.” Kitty grabbed his arm and looked down at the chair.”Sit.”

 

“He’s pretty hard to train, isn’t he?” Stanton strolled casually into the room. “You’re looking better Kitty.” He casually reached for her wrist, checking her heart rate. “How long have you two been together?”

 

“Almost 19 years.” Matt announced with a certain amount of pride.

 

He looked down at Kitty, “I don’t know whether to congratulate you or check you again for head injuries.” Stanton stepped to the end of the bed and pulled her chart. He double checked the notes and then dropped it back in the rack. “Let’s take a look” he peeled back the bandage on her neck to look at the stitching. “Healing nicely. The bruising is starting to heal too.” He stepped back and got an overall look at his patient. “Bruised but still a pretty lady. I came to tell you that I’m going to release you Friday.”

 

“We have to wait two more days?” Kitty sounded heartbroken. “I was hoping...today. My children...I’ve been gone over two weeks and…I‘ve been in here a week already.”

 

 “I know...I know.” He run his hand through his hair. “I swear you are an impatient bunch of people. I’ve had two telegrams already from your daughter and a Dr. Adams. Ordinarily, I would keep you another week but I think you’re going to be in good hands with them.”

 

“You’re going to have to come to Dodge someday. See how we live out west.” Kitty smiled at the thought of home.

 

He looked at the visiting couple. “Just in case I don’t get a chance to see you at check out.” He offered a hand to Matt “Marshal Dillon, it’s been an eye opening experience.” He turned to Kitty, “And to you dear lady, it has been a pleasure. I might just take you up on that offer to visit some day. In the meantime, you’ve got quite a crowd of people in the waiting room wanting to get in here. I’ll send them in.” He shared a look with Matt that is usually reserved for long time friends. With a wink to Kitty he walked out the door.

 

Before long, the room was filled with the Dillon’s new friends and easy conversation. Betsy had been coming every day trying her best to keep Kitty’s spirits up. She and Barlow had decided to return to Dodge with them to help Bethany get settled.

 

“Where is Bethany tonight?” Kitty had regained some of the luster in her eyes and young love always held a special place in her heart. Not only did she notice Bethany’s absence, she noticed Thad’s absence as well.

 

“They went to dinner again. They’ll be by later.” Betsy exchanged a look with Kitty, a look that every mother of a young girl knows. “He’s a nice boy.” Betsy conceded.

 

“He’s a wonderful boy.” Kitty added with a touch of pride in her husband’s young protégé. “If this turns out to be serious, he will take good care of her.”

 

“I know, I guess there’s just too much happening all at once. She’s leaving home. Moving so far away and now, in love for the first time.” Betsy looked at Kitty and shook her head in amazement “I swear you Kansas people, sure can shake things up.”

 

“I guess we do have a tendency to do that. Comes from hard living I guess.” Kitty glanced across the room at Matt and Barlow. “What are they up to?”

 

“I don’t even want to know. Barlow is so enamored of your husband I keep expecting him to come home and tell me we’re selling everything and moving out West to become cowboys.” Her laughter was contagious and Kitty soon fell victim to it. Betsy reached out and took Kitty’s hand. “Oh, Kitty it is so good to see you laugh.”

 

“With the help of some very good friends,” Her eyes were drawn to Matt “And that big cowboy over there, I think I’m going to be all right. Thank you for being there for me.” 

 

Betsy nudged her shoulder and nodded toward the door. “Not to mention your latest conquest.”

 

The mass of unruly red hair was the first thing to be noticed, then the straightforward smile that seemed to lay claim to his entire face. He appeared every couple of nights bearing a bouquet of flowers. Because he had played a major part in Kitty’s rescue, Matt would be forever in his gratitude. So, he accepted the young man’s innocent attention to his wife and even managed to exchange a minimal amount of small talk to his rival. Minimal being the key word. Tonight, from across the room, Matt nodded to the young admirer and asked politely of his well being.

 

“Good evening Mrs. Dillon” He delivered the flowers with his greeting. “You truly are looking wonderful.”

 

“Thank you Kyle.” She turned away just briefly as Betsy offered to take the flowers. “You really shouldn’t spend your money like this. Just having you visit is enough.” The color began to creep up his cheeks and he stepped aside when Betsy returned with a glass vase and arranged the flowers on the bedside table.

 

“Did Mrs. Dillon tell you she will be going home Friday?”

 

“So soon?” He realized how disappointed he must have sounded and tried to quickly cover up “You must be anxious to get home. I know that little boy will be glad to see you. Will you tell him I said hello?

 

Kitty reached out and took the young man’s hand, “Kyle, I will tell him all about you. I promise.”

 

 “Well, I guess I better be going, I...Mrs. Madson nice to see you again too.” He turned his attention back to Kitty knowing he probably would not be seeing her again. “Mrs. Dillon...” He fell silent not knowing how to put in to words how meeting her or how this ordeal had affected him.

 

“I expect you to keep in touch and maybe even come and visit Dodge.” She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “You take care of yourself Kyle Sanders.” He nodded and she could see he was in a hurry to leave the room for fear he would cry. Kitty looked across the room and saw Matt coming towards her.

 

“Did you let him down easy?” Matt brushed the few loose curls away from her face. Sanders may have been irritating to him but he certainly understood how the young man became so enamored with his wife. “I actually feel sorry for him but” He shrugged with a hapless smile “He’ll find his own girl.”

 

Barlow neared the bed as he come to stand behind Betsy. With a touch of possessiveness he brought his arms around her. “I’m ready to get away for a while. Boston is becoming too primitive.”

 

“As long as you don’t try to make me ride a horse.” Betsy missed the quick glance exchanged by the Dillon’s. They definitely had plans for her and the horse. “Are you ready to go home and let these folks get some rest?” Barlow acquiesced, Betsy gave Kitty a hug and the couple left them alone

 

“Ready to get back to the Wild West?” She sighed heavily with an affirmative nod, “Me too. I never want to see Boston again.” He suddenly fell silent, his brows furrowed and his mood became serious “What is that, on your lip?”

 

With his index finger, he gently traced the fullness of her bottom lip. Then as quickly as it came the solemn mood was replaced by a sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s that kiss I left there earlier.” Before she could react, he leaned over, his lips claiming what his finger had outlined. It began playful but the passion soon took over. Both were breathless by the time they parted.

 

“Whew. Lady, you are...I don't think words have been invented yet to describe you.” Matt stared into the blue eyes that had seen him through almost twenty years. “I don’t want to scare you like what happened a few years ago, but, I don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

 

Kitty stroked the face that she loved, finding comfort in the unshaved roughness of his skin, “It’s okay, I don’t want to be out of your sight.”

 

**mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

 

 

Newly propped himself up on one elbow and looked at the sleeping faces nestled between him and Calleigh. Like a matching bookend, she too was leaning on a braced arm. It had finally become too much for the little ones to handle and they needed the security of their sister to get them to sleep.

 

If truth be known, Newly knew that Calleigh wanted them close, she needed to feel the physical connection as much as they did. He reached across the babies and brushed the unruly curls back behind her ear. “It’s almost over. I’m proud of you.”

 

She tried to hide under half closed lids and fussed over her siblings. “I don’t know why. I behaved terribly.”

 

Newly, put a finger under her chin and forced her to face him “You were not terrible. You were afraid and you are head strong by nature but you did what was needed for these children.” She took the hand from under her chin and kissed his fingers. “I’m sorry about the baby. I know you would have welcomed another little sibling.”

 

Calleigh looked into those enormous brown eyes that she so adored; each knowing what was in the heart of the other. “I love these babies, not as a replacement but for who they are. I would love them if we had ten of our own.”

 

“I know you would, Calleigh. But...”

 

“But it looks like we won’t be having any of our own, let alone ten.” She managed a bittersweet smile

 

“It’s not impossible, you know what Doc said.”

 

“I know what he said and I know what happened to me. I went to medical school too, I know the odds. I won’t lie or pretend it doesn’t matter; I would love to have your baby Newly O’Brian. To create that part of you and me but I can’t let what I don’t have rob me of the pleasure in life that I do have. I have you and I have these two little ones to share, and I have Matt and Kitty and I could go on and on. The one thing I learned from Matt is not to waste the gifts God does give you.”

 

As usual, she always seemed to amaze him, “I don’t understand how you can say the most outlandish things and then come up with words of wisdom like that?”

 

She eased herself up on to her knees and crawled over the tiny bodies between them. “I almost amaze myself. How about a good night kiss while we contemplate my brilliance.” His arms drew her tight against him as their lips met. Before the kiss could lead to anything serious, Calleigh felt movement on the bed.

 

The red headed little moppet was sitting up, and with sleepy half closed eyes, she was searching for her big sister. Calleigh saw the lower lip begin to pucker and hurried back to her side of the foursome before Hadley could become fully awake, Calleigh cuddled the little girl back into her arms and gently rocked her back to sleep. Again, she peered over the two small heads to Newly’s smiling eyes. “I love you” He mouthed silently.

 

Newly lay on his back drifting back to sleep. He opened his eyes one last time and saw something that pushed sleep just a little bit out of reach. “Calleigh” He whispered trying not to wake the kids. “Calleigh”

 

“What?”

 

“How **_are_** you going to explain that hole in the ceiling?”

 

“I’m working on it. Go to sleep.”


	15. Epilogue

**And The Flicker Becomes A Flame**

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

It was almost time. The train would be arriving in less than an hour and the entire town of Dodge had turned out. The whole experience had been like watching a drama unfolding right before their eyes. Miss Kitty was in danger, the Marshal had been shot and that was a concern to everyone.  

 

The last telegram said they would be on the 11:00 train Saturday morning. She had been through an ordeal and finally rescued by the Marshal. And now, the town of Dodge wanted their golden couple back. A banner had been made and hung across Front Street. The Ladies Aid had made pies and cakes and everyone brought a covered dish. It almost looked like one of the Ford County Sociable’s.

 

A few of the men pulled out some instruments and put together a ragtag band for the homecoming. Calleigh and Newly were trying to corral the little ones while Doc and Festus argued as usual.

 

“Look !” Nathan Burke pointed down the track. “Here it comes. Okay, get ready to play when she opens the door”                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

**WELOMEHOMEWELCOMEHOMWELCOMEHOME**

 

 

 

The women gathered up their wraps and were getting ready to disembark. “I hope you like Dodge. We’ve got some really good people. Bethany, are you ready to see your new home?”

 

Bethany looked around for a missing glove and finally spotted it near her mother’s bag. “I’m kind of nervous; will any of them be there to meet us Miss Kitty?”

 

“It’s the middle of a work day so; I doubt that anybody will be at the station. I don’t think my homecoming is a red letter day to Dodge. But I’m sure my kids will be there so you will meet Calleigh and Newly and my little ones. And you‘ll meet the rest of the town later.” She saw Thad grabbing the young girls bags. “I’m sure Thad will be glad to show you around and introduce you.” Her suggestion seemed to be most acceptable to the young couple.

 

The door from the platform opened and Matt entered the car followed by Barlow. Both wore the same puzzled expression and both suddenly focused their attention to Kitty. He had not mentioned to her about the frenzied telegraph messages that went back and forth. With the loss of the baby, he tried to shield her from most of what happened. It didn’t occur to him that the entire town had gotten wrapped up in their drama.

 

 “Uh, Kitty, sweetheart, I need to talk to you.”

 

Kitty dropped her head with a sigh, “Did the kids not remember to meet us?” 

 

She had neared the door to the platform when Matt stepped in front of her. “No, it’s not that. I think you better prepare yourself.” 

 

“Matt, I’m a big girl. I didn’t expect any fanfare when we got home. It’s not like they know what we’ve been through. Maybe the kids got hung up. It’s no big deal. We’ll just rent a buggy from Moss Grimmick.” She slipped under his arm....                          

 

                                           And with that.....Kitty opened ....the door.

         

 


End file.
